King of the Beasts
by TyphlosionTyper
Summary: A young boy called Andrew is moving house. But very quickly, a new chance for adventure arrives! Andrew must venture with his Pokemon to solve mysteries, put an end to evil plots and become world champion! (Rated T for character death and peril, Warning - Sun and Moon spoilers! Feedback welcome!)
1. Prologue

Alola, the Altar of the Sunne (home of Solgaleo, the legendary Pokemon of the Sun)...

"There has been an awakening. An awakening of the legends. Now come forth great Solgaleo! Save us from these terrors. Terrors from the sky!"  
Two flutes sing, their sound echoeing throughout the canyon and across the mountains. From the pools of water, there is a great light. The light races forwards, up to the huge altar. It climbs and forms a circle. Suddenly, with a sound like thunder, the altar opens. Golden light floods the world. From the light, comes a great and magnificent beam of light. Out of it forms a swirling sphere of colour. And then there is more light, light more powerful than anything known to man could produce. And it appears, Solgaleo, keeper of the Sun.  
"I have done it! I deceived one of the greatest pokemon of all time! Solgaleo, there are no beastly terrors! It is you who shall bring them!"  
Laughter fills the canyon, a loud, deep, laughter...

* * *

 **Hey everyone,** **I just wanted to tell you that this is my first fan fiction. Therefore, it would be great to get some feedback on this.**

 **Thanks, TyphlosionTyper**


	2. Moving Day

No day was like this one for Andrew. Andrew lived in a little town called Iki Town. But that wasn't going to be the case for long. Andrew, his parents and his little sister, Lucy, were moving to a completely different place. Not to somewhere else in Alola, but to a completely different region. They were moving to Pallet Town in Kanto. Andrew was ecstatic. He had lived in Iki Town all his life with his parents and younger sister. Lucy made Andrew feel old. He was only ten but his sister was four. He crept out of the room he shared with her (she was still snoring on the lower bunk) and went downstairs. Andrew picked up the living room's 82 inch flat screen TV's remote. He pressed the power button and changed the channel from his mother's favourite. She always watched the Poke Cooking show. The News channel came on. He just caught the start.

" _Good morning. Today you join me, News Presenter and Kalos Elite Four member Malva, as we hear the news. There has been a strange event happening in Hau'oli City in the Alola region. Apparently there was some attack by some sort of strange Pokemon that has never been seen before now. Scientists all over the world are working to find out what this Pokemon was. But there are theories from a lab in the Alola region. Our Alolan presenter, Johnathan Hughs, reports."  
_ " _This morning at around 5 o'clock, there was an attack by a Pokemon in Alola's biggest city. The Pokemon is believed to have killed seventeen people and some thirteen injured. However, the casualty tally is still climbing. Witnesses report seeing a very bright light and then the Pokemon appeared. I'm here with a scientist from the Dimensional Research Lab. Professor Burnet, what do you think it was?"  
_ " _Well, let me explain who I am first. I, Professor Burnet, am the owner of the Dimensional Research Lab. In the Alolan region, and only the Alolan region, a large portal sometimes opens. We scientists call this the Ultra Wormhole. It is believed to lead to a different dimension. This dimension is thought to be filled with Pokemon that are called 'Ultra Beasts'. These so called 'Ultra Beasts' are thought to have the power to move around dimensions using portals. They can also transport themselves between dimensions. I am lead to believe that the Pokemon that attacked the city was an 'Ultra Beast'."  
_ " _Can you explain the very bright light to us then?"  
_ " _I believe that the very bright light was the 'Ultra Beast' transporting itself to this dimension from what we call Ultra Space. Another possibility is that it came from somewhere in this dimension."  
_ " _That's very interesting, Professor. Thank you. And now back to the studio."  
_ " _Well that is a very interesting theory from Professor Burnet. Anyway, on to the travel news. The area where this incident is closed currently as Police and researchers find out what happened. Other than that, everything is fine."_

Andrew turned off the TV. His mother came downstairs.  
"Morning Andrew."  
"Hello Mum, have you heard the News yet?"  
"No, why?"  
"There was apparently some strange, unknown Pokemon that attacked Hau'oli City this morning. Nobody knows what it was."  
He didn't bother mentioning the theory about the Ultra Beasts. He thought it was just rubbish.  
"Oh dear, was anyone hurt?"  
"Quite a few and some killed."  
"Goodness gracious, who knew that Pokemon would do such a thing?" She stroked her brown hair. Andrew shared the same hair as his mother but still many people said he looked like his father more. It was true, they did both have similar features, probably more than he shared with his mother. But Lucy was far more like his mother. Andrew thought that when she grew up, if she grew up that was, they would be practically identical. Andrew thought his sister would never grow up.

After breakfast, Andrew quickly got dressed. But still the Ultra Beast theory lingered with him. He did think it was rubbish but there were many legends. Andrew finally packed the last things into his bag, just as the delivery van arrived. Everything was carefully moved into it, more fragile things being packaged up in protective material. Andrew and Lucy watched from their bedroom window as the van pulled away. "Woo hoo!" Yelled Lucy as she ran down the stairs. Andrew followed, but not yelling the house down.

Finally the time came for the family to leave. They double checked that they had not left anything behind and then got into their car. Their father started the engine.  
"Seatbelts fastened?"  
"Yep." "Say goodbye to our house then!" He put the car into reverse and reversed out of the driveway. He then drove down the road for the last time. The road to Hau'oli City was mostly a dirt track but they were soon on the tarmac. They passed Pokemon centers, houses, supermarkets and soon came to their destination: Hau'oli City Marina. The ferry was already in port but that was to be expected. It always had a whole hour between arriving and departing. Andrew stared out of the window, sad, but also partly happy. He was leaving all his friends and what he knew. But he knew that it was the beginning of a whole, new chapter in his life. And maybe, just maybe, it would help him with his dream of becoming the World Pokemon Champion. Plus there would be loads of exploring which Andrew loved doing.


	3. The Ferry

Andrew felt like he was sitting in the ferry terminal for years. But really it was only fifteen minutes. The family had checked-in, went through security and were now sitting in the huge departures lounge. The boats were going in and out regulary. Andrew was bored though, of sitting in a cold, metal seat, with nothing to do but watch the great metal monsters drift into and out of port. Although he was very excited to see a Wailmer appear outside the harbour.

* * *

At last, the boat was called. Andrew was the first person to stand up in the entire room. He couldn't wait to get a change of scene, to feel the cool sea breeze once again. Him and his father often used to go sailing, but there boat was dfamaged by an attack from a group of Sharpedo. It would have cost too much to repair so they sold it for a decent price in the hope that someone skilled could repair it. Andrew had never felt the cold wind like that ever since. His mother had to grab him, as he attempted to run straight to the dock.  
"No hurry Andrew, keep calm."  
Andrew peered out of the window and saw the car being loaded into the cargo bay with a few others. Finally his family had all their bags on their backs and the suitcases ready to roll. Andrew walked as quickly as he could to the dock. His parents almost had to run to keep up. Lucy, however, was skipping along, as merry as Andrew was. They showed the staff their tickets and were cleared entry. Andrew rushed down the steps and through the door into the fresh air. The others followed, hoping he wouldn't run straight to the edge of the pier, trip, and fall in. There was another quick securtiy check and then they were aboard. The ferry had three floors. The bottom was the cargo bay, where cars and any other cargo, that wasn't luggage, would go. The next floor up had cafes, shops and restauraunts. The top floor was all the cabins and the toilets. Each floor, except the bottom, had an outside part. Andrew couldn't wait to get out there. He thought he would probably spend the full voyage out there. But then he remembered that the trip took the rest of that day, the full night and most of the next. The boat was heading to Vermillion City, the second biggest city in Kanto. Andrew still couldn't get over the thought of what could be a whole new life to him.

The family headed to their cabin. The number was 3-15. The three stood for floor three. The fifteen was just the cabin number. Once they had settled in, Andrew got up and went out onto the deck. The main open part was at the back of the top floor, the floor they were on. Andrew headed out there. There weren't many people. Andrew stood right at the back against the barrier. Suddenly, the communications relay gave a noise. It then began playing an automated message.  
" _Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome aboard the S.S Primarina. Today we will be sailing to Vermillion City in the Kanto region. Our voyage will take us around twenty-seven hours. Now for legal reasons, we will go through the safety features of the ship."  
_ Andrew groaned silently. He hated safety announcements. He though that they rambled on about nothing important. They were just doom and gloom. He covered his ears in order to not hear it. Yet still the message played.  
" _In the unlikely event of emergency, you will hear seven blows of the ships horn, whistle or alarm bell. This will consist of seven short bursts followed by one long burst. In the very unlikely event of an emergency requiring evacuation, you will hear the emergency signal and then will hear an announcement telling you to go to your nearest_ _assembly_ _point. You can find your nearest by looking at the layout of the ship, displayed on posters throughout this vessel. The vessel is equipped with life boats, life jackets and inflatable life rafts. You will be directed to the corresponding one for the situation. Thank you for your attention. Please have a safe and comfortable voyage aboard the S.S Primarina."  
_ Andrew uncovered his ears and smiled. He felt the engines roar to life beneath him. Staff rushed around on the shore to remove the mooring ropes. The left side engines revved and the boat slowly bobbed away from the concrete pier. Andrew wondered what would happen if the boat hit it.

* * *

About twenty minutes into the voyage, a teenager appeared on deck. He had a light blue scarf, black hair and black, baggy trousers. Behind him followed a Charizard. The teenager stepped into the wind. The Charizard followed but then cowered back into shelter as it was hit by the breeze. Andrew felt the engine power shift to the rearwards engines. The boat shuddered slightly and then started to power forwards. It turned slowly towards the direction of Kanto. The teenager looked back at Alola then around the deck. His eyes came to rest on another teenager whom Andrew had only just noticed. The second teenager had a sort of dog Pokemon by its side. It looked like a knight but its feet looked like a birds talons. The teenager, however, had blonde hair. His jumper was black with a red sort of diamond on it. The first teenager walked over to him.  
"That looks like some Pokemon you have there."  
The second looked up and nodded.  
"It is strong."  
"I haven't seen anything like it."  
The first took out his Pokedex and scanned it. A black bar appeared with 'No Data' written in white inside it.  
"And my Pokedex doesn't know it."  
"Well, that takes a bit of explanation."  
The Charizard had decided to brave the wind and stood firmly next to its trainer.  
"Your Charizard looks strong, and is that a keystone you have there?" The second trainer asked.  
"It is."  
"Well then, how about we find out who is strongest."  
"Good idea. Me and Charizard were hoping for a good match to get ready for the Kanto league."  
"Well you've got a match. But first, it wouldn't be a battle without knowing each others names."  
"Well, I'm Alain."  
Said the first teenager.  
"Gladion."  
"Well Gladion, shall we begin."  
"What about a refferee?"  
"Not such a bad idea. You there."  
Alain pointed at Andrew.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you be the refferee for our battle?"  
"Of course I can."  
"Thank you."

* * *

Within minutes, Alain and Gladion were positioned opposite sides of the deck. Andrew knew how a battle worked. He knew that the refferee could make up the rules. So he had a quick thought.  
"The battle between Gladion and Alain will begin. Each trainer may use a single Pokemon of their choice."  
The pair nodded. Gladion's mystery Pokemon jumped into the field. Alain's Charizard landed hard, ready for action. It let out a growl of appreciation.  
"Let the battle... BEGIN!"


	4. The Battle

"Let the battle... BEGIN!"  
Immediately, Charizard lunged into the air, ready to attack. It then realised that the boat was no longer underneath it and there was just a dark and empty ocean. It landed back on the deck.  
"OK Charizard, let's get to this, Dragon Claw!"  
Charizard's claws lit up green and grew.  
"Dodge it Type:Null!"  
Type:Null, Gladion's Pokemon, lunged into the air. Charizard's Dragon Claw struck the deck. Andrew coughed as dust filled the air.  
"RKS System go!"  
Gladion pressed a button on a little device. Light surrounded Type:Null and then it appeared again. Nothing seemed different but there was a different sort of power that was ebbing from it.  
"Now use Hydro Pump!"  
Type:Null planted its feet on the ground and then opened its mouth. A huge volley of water exploded across the deck towards Charizard.  
"Charizard! Dodge it now!"  
Charizard lunged upwards to avoid the torrent of water. It missed but narrowly. Alain ducked to avoid it.  
"OK Null, rapid attacks! Use Ice Beam!"  
"Counter with flamethrower!"  
Charizard fired flames from its mouth while Null launched a beam of ice back. They clashed in mid-air. There was a huge explosion. By now, a crowd had gathered on the deck to watch the battle.  
"Null, use thunderbolt!"  
Charizard was only just ready when the attack was launched. It struck Charizard hard. It groaned but endured it.  
"Time for us to power up Charizard. Keystone! Respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!"  
Light exploded from the keystone and came into contact with a stone attached to Charizard by a black collar. Charizard was engulfed by a silver ball. The ball exploded away to reveal a different form of Charizard. It was black, with blue flames coming from its mouth. Andrew realised that Alain's clothes almost matched it. "Charizard, Dragon Claw!"  
Charizard lunged upwards in an attempt to hit Null. It smashed towards it. The move struck Null who hardly winced.  
"Do it again Charizard!"  
Charizard circled round and plunged towards the ground.  
"Make a pool of water then dodge it!"  
Null sprayed water across the deck then lunged upwards. Charizard hit the water. It was soaked. It tried to get its balance but slipped.  
"Now's our chance! Thunderbolt on the water!"  
Null launched the electricity again. It hit the water and electrocuted Charizard which was still desperately trying to get up.  
"Charizard! Use Blast Burn!"  
Charizard forced itself into the air but it was heavy. It drooped under the water's weight. However, it launched a massive flaming attack at Type:Null who attempted to dodge it. It didn't work and the dog like Pokemon was sent flying. But it took the hit and survived.  
"Get Charizard with Dragon Claw!"  
Null launched itself at Charizard and struck it with a Dragon Claw. Alain observed the situation and realised what was happening.  
"Use Flamethrower!"  
Null was blasted with a stream of flames which knocked it back onto the deck. It slipped.  
"Fly around and shake the water off, Charizard!"  
Charizard did some crazy flying to shake off the water which was weighing it down.  
"Null, use Hydro Pump!"  
"Charizard! Flamethrower!"  
The two moves collided in mid-air, filling the sky with steam and smoke. "Charizard! Use flamethrower, 27 degrees downwards!"  
Charizard took a moment and then opened its mouth. It fired the largest Flamethrower that Andrew had ever seen. It struck Null hard sending it sprawling. But that was enough to get it off the wet path of deck. It jumped upwards and read Gladion's mind, firing a huge Hydro Pump in exactly the direction that the flamethrower had come from. There was a massive explosion and then silence, except the waves lapping against the sides of the ship. When the smoke cleared, Charizard was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked around, it wasn't in the water, it was nowhere. Or so they thought.  
"Charizard! Use Blast Burn! And then follow quickly with Dragon Claw!"  
Out of nowhere came Charizard, its flames as blue as ever but slightly damp. Water dripped from its wings. Suddenly, around Null erupted a massive amount of fire. People covered their faces against the heat. There was a roar as Charizard carried out the Dragon Claw but then another Hydro Pump shot up from the flames. Charizard roared angrily as it spotted it and attempted to dodge it. But the move hit its mark. Charizard fell to the deck. The silver ball surrounded it and it turned to its normal form. Its eyes were closed. Andrew stepped forwards.  
"Charizard is unable to battle. Gladion is the winner!"  
There were cheers from the huge crowd. Gladion nodded his approval and returned Type:Null to its Pokeball. Alain did the same with Charizard. Him and Gladion shook hands.  
"Good battle."  
"You would have won if Null hadn't been so clever as to hit Charizard with the Hydro Pump."  
"Well, thank you. Charizard and I have learned something today."  
"No problem. I'll battle you any time."  
"Well we can't forget to thank our referee here."  
Alain nodded respectfully at Andrew who smiled back.  
"No problem."


	5. Tenta Terror

It was about 3 o'clock, when Andrew went for his lunch. He still couldn't get over the epic battle. As he sat with his parents and Lucy, he stared out the window. There was land out there, but he knew it wasn't Kanto. Andrew turned back to his food and started to eat. He had ordered a Grumpig ham baguette with a few slices of Miltank cheese on the side. For his drink, a glass of freezing cold water which had been filled by the Water Gun attack of a Squirtle. There were some cubes of ice which were frozen by a Milotic's Ice Beam.

After only ten minutes, Andrew was ready to go and explore the rest of the ship. He raced away down the corridor and then up a flight of stairs to his cabin. He decided just to sit for a bit and let his lunch go down. Andrew watched out of the window and saw the same land. The announcement system gave a noise.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we are now passing the Sinnoh region. We are currently twenty minutes ahead of schedule."_

Andrew grinned. Twenty minutes less to wait until he got to his new home.

Another hour went by. The boat continued to bob along the waves. Andrew was almost fast asleep when suddenly, he was brought back to his senses by a massive jolt. The boat began to slow down and soon came to a complete stop. Andrew looked outside. He couldn't see anything so he went up on deck. There was a crowd of people but he just managed to squeeze into a gap at the barrier. He saw that Gladion was standing next to him.

"Hullo, what's going on?"

Gladion looked at him.

"Nobody knows, the alarms haven't gone off so we aren't sinking."

The pair looked around.

"Has Type:Null recovered from its battle yet?"

"It has. Thanks."

Suddenly, there was a huge splash. A fountain of water flew into the air, showering everyone outside. Out of it emerged a jellyfish Pokemon.

"Tentacruel!"

The wild Pokemon latched onto the side of the boat using its tentacles. It then launched a purple ball at the spectators.

"Move!"

Gladion pulled Andrew back from the barrier, just as the ball hit the deck, almost exactly where he had been standing. "RKS System go!" Type:Null had appeared from its Pokeball and had now been turned into an electric type. "Null! Use Thunderbolt!"

Null launched a massive electricity bolt in retaliation at the Tentacruel. The Tentacruel growled in rage and propelled itself onto the deck. People screamed and ran for cover as the Tentacruel fired off a Venoshock attack at them. "Thunderbolt again, keep its attention away from the people!" Gladion gave Andrew a push towards the door.

"Get inside, I'll handle this myself."

Andrew nodded and darted for cover. Null launched another bolt of electricity which took the Tentacruel by surprise. The Pokemon turned towards Null and launched a Venoshock attack. It hit Null who had its mouth open for another Thunderbolt. The Poison type move immediately poisoned it. Suddenly, there was a scream from someone who was lieing wounded on the deck. Gladion looked up and saw a full hoard of Tentacruel and Tentacool.

"How can we beat all of them?"

Null responded with another Thunderbolt but it only managed to hit the original Tentacruel. The original let out a cry and then fell backwards into the water. Gladion and Null attacked the remaining ones over and over again but eventually one scored a lucky hit on Null which knocked it clean out. Gladion returned it to its Pokebal then turned for the door, only to find that it was blocked by a mass of Tentacool. He was surrounded. The Water-Poison type Pokemon advanced, closing off the space between him and them. It would take a miracle now. Andrew stood and watched from inside, helpless of what to do.

Minutes later, the Pokemon were almost within strikign distance, to take Gladion out once and for all. But suddenly, a cry emerged from the water. There was a massive explosion of water, as if a large bomb had gone off. Out of the fountain emerged a huge beast. It was white with dark blue spines down its back. Its neck was long and its wings looked like hands.

"Lugia!"

Gladion yelled. Lugia turned to the still swarming Tentacruel. It charged up a huge move which it launched at the wild Pokemon. They scattered and dived for cover but the move was so powerful, it flung them far and wide. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. Lugia took a glance around to check that they were gone and then plunged back into the ocean. Gladion breathed a sigh of relief. He wandered inside, trying to pretend that nothing happened. Andrew ran quickly up to him.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, they didn't manage to hit me with anything thanks to Lugia."

"That was Lugia?"

"Yes, guardian Pokemon of the seas."

"Why did it come here?"

The boat began to move beneath their feet.

"I suppose it sensed a disturbance and wanted to sort it out."

"But what caused the Pokemon to go mad like that? It's happened twice today, once in Hau'oli City with the unidentified Pokemon and then here!"

"I'm not sure. There has to be a reason though."

Both left the room and went their seperate ways. Andrew returned to his cabin where Lucy was sitting.

"Hey Andrew, what just happened? Why did we stop?"

"There were a swarm of Pokemon that attacked the boat, but everything is OK now."

"Yay!"

"Where are Mum and Dad?"

"They went for a walk."

"OK. Just checking."

* * *

 **Hey guys, some of you have been asking for longer chapters. As the story goes on, the chapters will get longer, naturally, as there will be far more going on.** **The** **next chapter (no spoilers) is going to be the longest so far so just bear with me.  
Thanks, TyphlosionTyper.**


	6. The Battle Ship

At around 5 o'clock, Andrew left his cabin again. It was the beginning of spring so it got dark quite early, still. Andrew loved watching the stars at night so he headed out onto the deck. He leaned against a wall as it was very windy and it would provide him with a bit of shelter. As he did so, the captain came on the announcement system.

" _Ladies and gnetlemen, as with tradition aboard the S.S Primarina, there will be a Pokemon battle contest at 8:00pm. Any trainers wishing to participate, please go to the Magikarp Cafe to sign a form to enter. Anyone wishing to watch, please be in the battle room by 7:50pm. Thank you and we wish all Pokemon trainers good luck."_

Andrew knew immediately that he was going to watch, no matter what his parents said. He knew that Gladion and Alain would probably be entering. Yet, despite his excitement, he stayed on the deck to catch a breath of the sea air and to watch the stars. He sat down on a bench and looked up. It was a clear night with hardly a cloud to be seen. Andrew could see many constellations. He could see the constellation of Dragonite, Swanna and many others. He sat for a few minutes then the cold got to him. He was about to stand up when he saw something. It was almost like a diamond with curved edges bending in. Inside the diamond was a white line. It was as if it was a hole in the sky. And then it disappeared, just as quickly as it had appeared.

After dinner, Andrew got ready for the battles. He picked up his camera that he had been given for his tenth birthday. He had hardly used it but the few pictures he had taken, were of very boring things that used to intrigue him. Andrew deleted the photos. He didn't need them anymore.

Andrew was so excited that he was in the battle room by 7:40pm. Very few people were there at that point but soon it became busier. Andrew got a seat in the second row. The first was reserved for trainers and any important passengers (champions, elite four, gym leaders, kahunas, captains, etc.). His family soon joined him. Within minutes, the room was packed with people. Everyone waited patiently for the beginning.

At exactly 8:00pm, the captain entered the room. There were some cheers and claps. He stood up at a podium and began to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Some of you may be wondering, why do we have a battle competition on board this ship? Well, let me explain. The S.S Primarina is a very popular ferry between Kanto and Alola. Many trainers use it to go to their next league. They are always teaming for battles. Because of this love for battles, the S.S Primarina holds a battle competition on every voyage to quench the thirst of these trainers. So now you know why, it is time for our first battle. This battle will be between Pokemon Trainer Gladion and Youngster Joey. The rules for all battles will be this. Each trainer may use a single Pokemon of their choice. No items may be used except for those which the Pokemon holds. Thank you, let the battles begin!"

The first two contestants came in from doors on either side of the mini-arena. Andrew didn't think it was right to call it an arena. It was way too small.

"My Null will rock you!" Yelled Gladion.

"Well my Rattata will hit you harder!" Responded Youngster Joey.

The two trainers flung their Pokeballs into the arena. Their Pokemon appeared from them in a ray of blue light.

"Let's start quickly Rattata, use Tackle!"

"Time to rock 'n roll Null, use Rock Throw!"

Rattata charged straight towards Null while Null produced a heavy rock form nowhere. It flung it at Rattata who jumped up to dodge it. It landed down and slammed into Null. Null was knocked backwards by the force of the impact.

"Nice work Rattata, now let's continue to attack! Use Bite!"

Rattata once again raced towards Null.

"Null, don't let it hit you! Use Spikes around yourself so that it hurts it!"

Null produced small spikes which it scattered around itself to protect itself. Rattata ran straight into them and stepped on them. It stopped its charge, turned round, and ran back.

"Good work Null, now use Rock Throw!"

Null flung another rock which hit Rattata with ease. The rock broke up on impact but the force sent it flying.

"Ratta!"

It squealed as it plummeted back towards the floor. There was a crash and dust was thrown up into the air. When it cleared, the refferee ran over to it.

"Rattata is unable to battle. The winner is Gladion and his Type:Null."

"Nice work Type:Null! I told you I'd rock you, kiddo."

The two contestants left after returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Our next battle will be between Pokemon Trainer Alain and Pokemon Trainer Lilly."

Alain walked onto the arena with Charizard already out of its Pokeball. The other trainer, a girl called Lilly, also appeared. Out of her Pokeball, she produced a Bewear.

"I'll burn through that Bewear!" Alain said, almost as if he was refraining from being happy.

"Well if you do, remember it is my mother's."

"Let the battle begin!"

"Charizard, let's be powerful from the start! Mega evolve!"

Charizard was englufed in the sphere and then burst out to be its black form with blue flames.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Bewear! Use Take Down!"

Charizard raced towards Bewear but Bewear was ready. It punched Charizard into the ground. Charizard was up quickly and delivered its Flamethrower attack. Bewear shuddered but didn't appear to take much damage.

"Use Hammer Arm while its close!"

Bewear charged up its right arm and smashed it down on top of Charizard's head. Charizard roared angrily.

"Use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard was away from Bewear again, realising it was a dangerous foe. It looked at Alain and shook its head.

"I said use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard shook its head again and mimed Hammer Arm.

"You're scared to go near it? Fine, use Flamethrower again!"

Charizard nodded, opened its mouth and belched a massive Flamethrower across the room. Bewear covered its face.

"Run at it and use Hammer Arm to get it on the ground, then use Earthquake!"

Charizard was still breathing fire when Bewear launched a huge Hammer Arm attack. It then shook the boat hard. Charizard tried to get up but couldn't.

"Use Hammer Arm again!"

Bewear swung its charged up arm and smashed Charizard so hard that it sent it flying into a wall. Yet still Charizard was in fighting spirit.

"Use Blast Burn!"

Charizard launched fire into the ground which started to erupt around Bewear. Bewear let out a cry of horror as it was engulfed by flames. When the flames cleared, it was left on the ground, lifeless.

"Bewear has been defeated, the winner is Alain and his Charizard!"

There was applause throughout the arena as the two contestants left the room.

"Our next battle will be Youngster Joey and his Rattata versus Lilly and her Bewear."

Lilly returned to the stage with her Bewear all healthy again. Youngster Joey also returned with his Rattata ready for another battle.

"Let the battle for third place begin!"

Bewear had already come up with a battle strategy all by itself. It launched itself into a sprint with Hammer Arm. The move struck Rattata across the head which sent it flying. It crashed to the floor, already knocked out. Lilly grinned at Joey.

"Bewear is the winner! Therefore our last place contestant is Youngster Joey which puts Lilly and her Bewear in third."

There was a long round of applause from the crowds. The pair left the arena.

"And now our final battle of today, Gladion versus Alain. This will be the battle for first and second place! But first our captain would like to give a short talk."

The captain stood up from his seat and stood at the podium again. There was a short round of applause from the crowd.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for coming to the competition tonight. I know it is a late night, especially for all you young ones out there."

Andrew shook his head at this.

"But we can all agree that this is one of the most astounding nights of our lives. Although there are far fewer contestants than other voyages, this is still quite a show. We have seen the time and effort that people have put into training their Pokemon. We have also seen the bond between them, trusting each other. We have seen loss and victory but that is the way of life. Every day, there is loss, whether in battle or the loss of someone or something. Yet I encourage you all to stay strong. Thank you, now let's have our final battle of the night."

"Let the contestants enter!"

Gladion entered from the back door and Alain from the front. They positioned themselves in the squares that were designated for the battlers. They flung their Pokeballs into the air, releasing their Pokemon. Charizard emerged from Alain's and Type:Null emerged from Gladion's.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Let's be strong again, right from the start! Mega evolve!"

Charizard mega evolved into its black form.

"OK Null, let's go with their example! RKS System go!"

Gladion pressed a button on the controller and Null became a water type.

"Let's be the first to move! Use Thunderbolt!"

Null released lightning across the room at Charizard who flung itself upwards to avoid it. The lightning missed it.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Charizard launched flames across the room in retalliation. Null jumped up and countered it with a Hydro Pump. Steam burst from the collision.

"Fly towards it and use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard swooped down towards Null who jumped away and launched a Hydro Pump which missed narrowly.

"OK Null, use Thunderbolt, it can't miss!"

Null launched the lightning at Charizard but Gladion had been wrong about it not missing. It shot past Charizard's wings as it darted out of the way and came down again to land the first hit of the match, a Dragon Claw. Null roared in rage and retaliated with Hydro Pump. The move caught one of Charizard's wings which made it lose balance. Charizard had its weight uneven so it flew drunkenly, swaying from side to side as the water pushed down on one side and Charizard attempted to rectify it.

"Hit it back with Flamethrower!"

"Endure it then use Ice Beam!"

Null took the hit head on and launched an Ice Beam at Charizard. The ice hit the soaked wing and froze the water, freezing Charizard's wing in place.

"Use Flamethrower on yourself and melt that ice!"

Charizard attempted to Flamethrower its wing but couldn't maneauver its head into a position to hit it.

"Null, use Hydro Pump again on its body then follow quickly with Ice Beam!" The Hydro Pump hit and the Ice Beam scored as well. Charizard's body was frozen in ice from its feet to its neck. It fell to the ground. There was the sound of something like glass breaking and ice flew everywhere. The refferee ran over to Charizard but Charizard jumped back into the air. The refferee backed off the battlefield again.

"Let's end this battle once and for all! Use Hydro Pump!"

The water shot towards Charizard but the ice wsn't encasing it anymore. It did a loop-de-loop to avoid it.

"Blast, Null's out of PP for Hydro Pump. OK, try a Thunderbolt!"

Electricity flew towards Charizard but smashed into the wall.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard launched flames at Null which lunged out of the way.

"Blast Burn!"

"Here it comes Null! Jump up onto that light!"

Null launched itself high into the air. It grabbed hold of a hanging light. Charizard launched its attack which did little but scorch the battle field.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it and then use Dragon Claw on that wire holding the light up!"

Charizard dived and dodged the attack then came up behind Null and smashed the light into many pieces. What was left of it fell to the floor. Null launched itself onto another one which Charizard did the same to. There were four hanging lights in the room so Null just jumped between the last two.

"This isn't working Charizard, try Flamethrower!"

Charizard launched yet another Flamethrower attack which burnt up the two lights and hit Null. Null launched itself out of the fire and onto solid ground again.

"Now's our chance! Use Blast Burn then Dragon Claw! It can't get us with Hydro Pump!"

Charizard dived, making flames erupt from the ground. It then struck Null with a Dragon Claw and pulled away as the flames engulfed Null.

"RKS System go!"

Null immediately turned into a fire type and absorbed the Flamethrower. It used it to regain health.

"Ha, my Null's ability when its a fire type allows it to regain health when hit by a fire type move. Now Null, use Thunderbolt!"

Charizard landed and the Thunderbolt flew straight past.

"I don't know if we can win, Charizard, but we won't give up yet! I'm not sure if this is cheating but grab that RKS remote!" Charizard took-off then dived at Gladion, snatching the device from him. Gladion looked at the refferee questioningly.

"According to the rules, a Pokemon can take any items it finds around the battlefield. It may then do what it wants with them."

Gladion shook his head angrily as Charizard dropped the remote in Alain's hands. Alain used it to turn Null into a grass type.

"Null! Use Frenzy Plant!"

Huge vines broke through the ground and smashed into Charizard. Charizard roared and burnt them up with a Flamethrower. It then turned its attention to Null.

"Null, grab that remote back!"

Null launched itself at Alain who handed the remote over without question.

"Quick Charizard, hit it with Blast Burn!"

Flames erupted from the ground, just as the RKS device was returned to Gladion. Null was sent flying into the air. Flames licked at its body as it fell back to the ground with an almighty crash. As the smoke cleared, it was clear who the victor was. The refferee rushed to Null's limp body.

"Type:Null is unable to battle. Therefore Gladion is in second place with Alain taking first!"

There was a massive round of applause and some whoops. People stood up in congratulations. Alain gave a bow and returned Charizard to its Pokeball. Gladion also returned Null to its Pokeball. He walked off the arena, looking slightly annoyed. The captain of the boat stepped up to the podium.

"Please give a huge round of applause to our voyage champion, Alain!"

There was more clapping and whistling.

"And now I will allow him to give a speech."

Alain nodded and stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you everyone. It's my pleasure to be standing here, as champion of this voyage. I don't think I will ever have such a battle in the rest of my life. I've trained for years for a battle like that and now I have had it. I want to make this offer to all of you. If you ever want a Pokemon battle, me and Charizard will be there. Charizard was my first Pokemon. We've been together for years now, from when it was a cute Charmander to what it is now, a powerful Charizard. Training a Pokemon to that strength takes years. So if you want to be strong, you have to fight for that strength. I was involved in the Kalos disaster last year. But me and Charizard helped the gym leaders and champion of Kalos to battle against the darkness. But I achieved that through my years of training. So I leave with this message, fight for your strength."

And for the first time that Andrew had ever seen, he smiled.


	7. Home at Last

When the award ceremony was over, Andrew returned to his cabin to go to sleep. He was exhausted. He changed into his pyjamas and lay down. The day had been far more eventful than he had thought it would be. He had met two strong trainers, watched them battle twice, seen a legendary Pokemon, even watched someone fight off a hoard of Tentacruel and Tentacool. He wondered what the next day would bring.

* * *

The next morning, Andrew woke up to the smell of bacon. Andrew loved bacon very much. Some were better than others but he loved them all. He jumped out of his bed and quickly changed into his normal clothes. The rest of his family were already enjoying breakfast. Andrew tucked into his Grumpig bacon and soon had devoured it all.

"Hey Dad, why didn't you wake me this morning?"

"You were fast asleep and nobody wanted to disturb you."

"Ah well, we're arriving at our new house today!"

"Yes we are. And the first thing we do when we get there is to unpack the car and once the van arrives, get the furniture sorted out. No exploring until then."

"That's not nice."

"Well jobs have to be prioritised."

The hours flew by. Andrew didn't see Gladion or Alain that day. He assumed they were battling in the battle room, to sort out their newest dispute about who really came first. Andrew stayed up on deck until he spotted Kanto. He then raced back to his cabin.

"What's the rush Andrew?" His mother asked.  
"I can see Kanto ahead!"

"Yippee! I want to see! I want to see!" Lucy yelled.

"Follow me then."

Andrew led Lucy to the forward deck where they both stared at the fast approaching land. The captain came over the announcement system.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving in Vermillion City, our final destination. I want to thank you all for sailing on the S.S Primarina. Please ensure that you have all your personal belongings with you and your rubbish is deposited in the bins provided. And once again, congratulations to our voyage champion, Alain with his trusty Charizard."_

Andrew and Lucy watched patiently as the solid ground drew ever closer. Finally, the time came for them to get ready to disembark. They returned to their cabin. Their mother and father were packing everything into the suitcase. "Have we got everything?"

"I think so. Can you two see anything?"

Andrew and Lucy looked around.

"Nope."

"Good."

* * *

Minutes went like hours as Andrew and his family waited patiently for them to arrive. Finally the captain made a final announcement.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we re now arriving at our destination. Please make sure you have all you personal belongings with you."_

"Shall we head down to the exit?" Andrew's mother suggested.

"Yes, let's go." Replied his father.

The family wandered down to the exit of the boat. When they docked, the exit opened and a long gangway extended itself towards the pier. Andrew was first off. As soon as he was on dry land, he felt as if he was still on the boat. He wobbled slightly but regained his balance. The rest of his family were off shortly after him. They too experienced the same sensation.

"Welcome to Kanto." Said their father.

Andrew grinned at him and set off towards the ferry terminal. Everyone else followed him.

While the family were waiting on the car being unloaded, Andrew found Alain and Gladion.

"Hello, I didn't see you on the boat today."

"Hello, yes, we were having another battle. Charizard managed to win, and not by cheating this time."

"Cool. Well anyway, it looks like my car has been unloaded so I guess this is goodbye."

"It was certainly nice knowing you."

"And you too."

Andrew shook hands with both of them then returned to his family.

"The car is ready, let's go."

The family hopped into their car which had been neatly parked in a parking space. They started the engine.

"Pallet Town, here we come!" Andrew said to himself silently.

They reversed out of the parking space and then drove straight to the main road. From there they followed signs for Saffron, Cerrulean and Viridian cities. From Saffron, they continued to drive North, eventually coming to the much smaller city of Cerulean. From there, the road took them West, towards Viridian City. When they reached Viridian City, they stopped for a short break. Andrew was tasked with buying some groceries with his mother.

When they reached the supermarket, they immediately got to shopping.

"So Andrew, what do you want to do with your time in Kanto?"

"I'm really not sure. It depends what oppurtunities arise. I'll make friends I guess. "

"Anything else?"

"Well...there is one thing...but I doubt it will ever happen."

"And what is that?"

"I want to become a Pokemon Master."

Andrew's mother stopped and looked at him.

"Well you have a coming up birthday, and the Pokemon Proffessor lives in Pallet Town, so who knows. Maybe he will choose you."

They continued to walk, picking up fruit and vegetables along with many other food supplies.

"So then, anything else except those two ambitions?"

"What could I do?"

"It is up to you Andrew. But remember that I said this, whatever you dream of doing, if you put your mind to it, you will succeed.l You can top the highest mountains if you want to, but only if you put your mind to it."

She gave him a wink.

* * *

After the shopping was finished and it was squeezed into the boot of the car, they drove the final stretch of the journey, South from Viridian City to Pallet Town. Andrew sat in the back of the car with what his mother had said to him still echoeing through his head. He also knew that when his mother gave him a wink, it meant she was planning something big. Andrew thought through every possible thing. Nothing could really be that much of a surprise... could it?

Within an hour, the car pulled up in front of their new house. The first thing that Andrew noticed was the sea. He could see the Lumineon Ocean to the South. Around the rest of it was forest. As soon as the car stopped, he jumped out, raring to explore.

"Andrew, remember, we have to get everything sorted first."

"Yes Dad."

Andrew helped to bring the bags in and soon the car was unpacked. It was perfect timing as the moving van pulled up in front of the house just as he closed the boot. His parents came out to assist the operators with the heavy objects. The first thing in was the fridge. All the food requiring refrigeration was immediately shoved into it as soon as it was turned on. Everything could be properly tidied later. Next were all the tables and chairs. They were arranged neatly. The TV came next. It was so big that even Lucy and Andrew had to help. That was put into place on top of a low cabinet that was designed to hold it.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the van was unpacked. It turned round and drove away. The next few hours were spent tidying up because the house was a mess with all the objects strewn across the floor as far as the eye could see. Andrew was relieved when he found that his parents split the bunk bed in half (it was designed to do that so that it could become two single beds) and put each in a different room. He would no longer have to share with Lucy!

* * *

Once everything was tidied up, Andrew was disappointed to look outside and see that it was dark. He had wanted to go exploring before dinner but that wasn't happening now. Ah well, he'd just go the next day.

* * *

 **Note - I think what Andrew's mother says is true. If you believe in yourself and put your mind to something, you can do anything.  
** **This chapter is more of a filler to fill the gap between them getting off the boat although it does have some key points to the story in it. I won't spoil anything but see if you can work them out.**


	8. The Dream

"You have seen the signs."

"Signs?"

"The attacks, the portal, they were something, weren't they."

"Portal?"

"Why, you remember nothing."

"But which portal, I have never seen a portal."

"You did, on a boat, like a diamond in the sky."

"That can't have been a portal, it was a white line."

"Your knowledge is foolish young man."

"I am not foolish."

"You know nothing of what you have seen."

"Who even are you?"

"I am …, King of the Beasts they call me."

"The Beasts?"

"Foolish!"

"What is foolish about not knowing of these beasts?"

"You should have realised. Maybe you should believe what you hear."

"Do you mean the Pokemon?"

"They are beasts... of sorts. But not what I am thinking of."

"Then what else are they?"

"Aliens, you could call them."

"Aliens? Are they dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Do as they want you to do and they are neutral but make a mistake and you can say goodbye to the light. Although, there isn't any light where they are anyway. All darkness."

"How do they live in darkness."

"The same darkness you live in."

"I live in no darkness. I can see light."

"A metaphorical darkness."

"How can darkness be metaphorical?"

"You see, there is no darkness as far as you can see, but that is not so true. Every living thing is shrouded in darkness, the darkness of evil."

"What evils have the Pokemon commited?"

"None. But existence of regular Pokemon is evil to the Beasts."

"Am I surrounded in darkness?"

"Of course you are! And not just metaphorical..."

There is a roar. You turn around. All you see is white, gold and blue then the darkness swallows you. From behind comes a laugh, a loud, deep, laugh...

* * *

 **Note - You may be wondering why two chapters have been posted in one day. Well I decided to have some cliff-hangars. How will Andrew react to the dream? Read tomorrow's chapter to find out!  
And a quick thank you for breaking 100 views! It isn't many but for a novice writer and for such a new story, it's brilliant! :)**


	9. Aftershock

Andrew sat bolt upright. He gasped for breath and clawed at thin air as if trying to grab something. He spluttered and finally managed to control himself. He let his arm drop and his breathing calm down. It was the middle of the night. Andrew sat for a moment, thinking of the dream. The more he thought about it though, the cloudier it became until he lost it. He decided he had to sleep again so lay back down. He closed his eyes and soon drifted back to sleep to a far more pleasant dream.

The next morning, Andrew woke up early. He was terrified after what he had heard and seen in the dream. He stretched his limbs and climbed out of bed, half expecting to fall off the top bunk as he had done numerous times before. But it was solid ground beneath him so he didn't. Andrew shoved on his clothes and went downstairs. He turned on the TV and tried to forget everything but it was becoming clearer again. The words echoed through his head. How had the attacks of the Tentacool and Tentacruel along with the attacks on Hau'oli City and even this portal get into his dream? Sure, dreams are made by thoughts and memories but what about the so called Beasts? He had never thought about beasts or... Ultra Beasts. The speaker in his dream must have spoken about the Ultra Beasts. He had told him to listen to what he heard. That must have been it! Yet still Andrew told nobody about the dream.

After breakfast, Andrew went outside to explore. He kept the dream out of his mind for the time being. Andrew decided to check out the Lumineon Ocean so headed down to the shore. There was a little beach which was pretty with the golden grains of sand. Andrew picked up a small, flat stone. He hurled it into the water and it bounced. One...two...three...four...five. Record! Andrew picked up another and was about to throw it when he thought heard someone or something behind him. He whirled round, the stone ready to throw if there was something abnormal behind him. Nothing but thin air. He watched, though, in case there really was something that was consealing itself. Suddenly, he heard the noise again. It sounded ghostly, and did not match any Pokemon's cry that he had heard. Suddenly, something flickered into view. It was blue and looked like a jellyfish. It flickered in and out of view. Andrew launched the stone at it but the creature disappeared, allowed it to pass and then reappeared. It was about to launched a very powerful move at him when it disappeared all together. Andrew realised he was on his knees, as if the creature had weakened him. He collapsed completely and blacked out.

Andrew woke up a few minutes later. His vision was out of focus but he could make out a person standing over him. As his eyes focused, he realised it was a child. It wasn't Lucy, that was for sure. In fact it was a male. His eyes finally completely focused.

"Hello there, are you OK?"

"Where am I?"

"On the beach at Pallet Town. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. This strange Pokemon thing appeared. It was appearing and disapearing. I flung a stone at it, it was about to kill me then it disappeared. I remember finding myself on my knees then nothing."

The boy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well anyway, let's get you off this beach. I'll take you home."

"No, don't. My parents will worry."

"Well we have to do something about you."

"Then anything just not to my house."

"You're the new kid, aren't you."

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things I shouldn't. But come on, I'll take you to the Professor's lab."

The boy hoisted Andrew to his feet. He helped him to the Professor's lab where he knocked on the door.

"Come in?"

The boy pushed open the door and entered. Andrew followed.

"Professor, I found the new boy lieing on the beach unconscious. He's awake now but I'm not sure what to do."

"Well quickly, let's get you a seat."

Andrew was guided to a sofa in front of a large screen. He collapsed into it.

"Fetch me a glass of water, Liam."

"Yes Prof."

"Are you OK?"

Andrew nodded weakly. He suddenly felt himself dipping out of consciousness. He clasped at thin air just as he went out again.

"Liam! Quick! He's out again!"

Liam sprinted back into the room.

"What do we do Professor?"

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Only what he told me, about some jellyfish-like 'creature', he described it. He said it was about to use some move on him when it disapeared completely. He appaently was on his knees then he collapsed and blacked out. That was when I found him."

"Well first...I think we should call an ambulance."

"I'll get to it."

"Then I want to find out what this 'creature' was."

Liam grabbed a phone and dialed a number. He started speaking to the operator.

A few minutes later, he put the phone down.

"There's one on its way."

"Good, and I think we should tell his parents."

"I'll go and do that."

"No, they won't know who you are. I'll go."

Liam nodded and sat down next to Andrew as the Professor got up and raced out of the house, as fast as his old legs could carry him. He poked his head back round the door.

"He's the new boy, who lives in what used to be the Ketchums' house, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

The Professor disappeared again. Andrew started coming back to his senses.

"What's happening?"

"The Professor is off to tell your parents. You blacked out again."

"Anything else I've missed?"

"Yes, you're going to hospital."

"Oh great. First day in the region and I'm going to hospital. What a perfect start."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. But tell me, were there any things that happened that might have caused this?"

Andrew breathed, swithering about whether to tell him about the dream.

"There was. I had a dream last night. It was like I was at... an altar? And then this guy started talking to me. I never saw him but he kept saying weird things. He talked about things that have happened, the attacks on Hau'oli City, there were a huge numebr of Tentacool and Tentacreul that attacked the boat I was on, there was some diamond structure in the sky. It was a diamond with curved edges. Inside was a white line. I'm not sure if they all are part of some big jigsaw puzzle."

"But the dream?"

"He kept talking about those things and also about 'beasts'."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"He did but I never heard the name. But I caught 'King of the Beasts'."

"King of the Beasts?"

"I think this dream is just a coincidence, though."

"I don't. Did anything else happen?"

"I was eaten by some sort of monster. I just saw white, gold and blue then I was swallowed by darkness."

Liam breathed. He thought about every possible answer then he got up. He ran over to a screen that had a load of complex numbers on it. He closed the screen down then looked through the data files. He searched and searched and finally came away from it. He sent the data to the large screen which broadcasted it.

"Here is a list of Pokemon that could have been involved in both the dream and the incident today."

Liam made the screen scroll through a number of slides with information about Pokemon. He found one.

"For the dream, this may have been the thing that ate you."

Liam pressed a button and a pictrue of a gold, and white lion with a blue face appeared.

"Solgaleo, keeper of the Sun."

"I don't think it was."

"But it's a possibility. Now for the incident this morning, here's the possibilities."

Liam scrolled through some more.

"It could have been a Tentacool or Tentacruel."

"It wasn't."

Andrew replied, studying the picture. At that moment, the professor burst back into the building. Andrew's mother was running after him.

"Ah, thank goodness you're awake again." The Professor said.

"We're just trying to figure out what it was that attacked him this morning." Liam said.

"Good on you. I want that Pokemon detained and put into Pokemon jail, if there is such a thing." Andrew's mother replied.

Liam scrolled onto another slide.

"Jellicent?"

Andrew studied it hard.

"It could have been. But it doesn't match completely. The head was transparent and its tentacles were hanging from like a white cape. Its head also had stars on it."

Liam flicked through more slides.

"There isn't such a Pokemon."

Andrew shook his head.

"How? I saw it with my own eyes."

"It must have just been a Jellicent."

"They have never been seen in the Kanto region." The Professor butted in.

Liam shook his head.

"What was it then?"


	10. Hospital

Twenty minutes later, the ambulance arrived. It pulled up and a paramedic with two Chansey came in. Andrew had gone out again in the twenty minutes so they knew who it was instantly. He was loaded into the ambulance and driven to the hospital in Viridian City. There he was taken to a ward where some Chansey rushed around. Their first job was to stabilise him. His body had gone into an unstable condition which was causing the black outs. If they could stabilise him, they could stop the black outs. He was given oxygen to steady his breathing. It worked a bit. One of the Chansey then blasted him with a Heal Pulse. It woke him up but whether it had stabilised him, nobody knew. The Chansey kept an eye on him for the rest of the day but he didn't go unconscious again.

When evening came, Andrew wanted to go to sleep as fast as possible. He wanted the day to be over and he wanted to forget. But he was still afraid in case the creature returned and attacked him again. But he was in the security of the hospital so he didn't think it could. So Andrew went to sleep, feeling better and secure.

Andrew slept in the next morning. He slept so late, in fact, that he missed breakfast because it was nearly lunch time! Andrew turned his head to look at the other people in the ward. The Chansey were all very busy giving people their medicine. One came over to him.

"Chansey."

"Sorry Chansey, I don't understand Chansey language."

The ward supervisor came over.

"It's saying that you woke up late."

"Well I did."

"Chansey, Chansey?"

"Do you feel better today?"

"Certainly."

"Chan, chan."

"You can go once they have made sure that your condition is still stable."

"Thanks."

The supervisor returned to his post. The Chansey also left but came back shortly with a few pieces of equipment.

"Chan!"

Andrew had no clue what it was saying but the supervisor was there again.

"He says that he just wants to check if you are fit to go because if so, you can leave as soon as you like."

"OK, great."

The Chansey picked up one of the tools and held it against his wrist.

"Chansey, chansey."

It nodded as well which made Andrew think it must have been a good result. The Chansey did the same a few more times with different items then nodded at the supervisor.

"It appears you are all clear to go."

"Great, thanks."

The supervisor helped him to his feet. Andrew shoved on all his normal clothes.

"Chansey has just said that your results were all good but if you start having the same problem again, you should come and see us or another hospital immediately."

"OK, thanks."

Andrew left the ward, escorted by an Audino which showed him to the exit. When he reached it, he took out his mobile phone and dialed his mother. She picked it up quickly.

" _Are you OK Andrew?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact I've just been allowed out of hospital."

" _Brilliant news, I'll come along and pick you up."_

"Thanks Mum."

Andrew ended the call and put the black and silver phone back in his pocket.

An hour or so later, Andrew's mother pulled up in front of the hospital in the car. Andrew hopped into the passenger seat.

"So you're OK then?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure what the Pokemon was."

"Nobody is."

They drove down the long road back to Pallet Town.

"We'll get you some lunch then."

"Thanks."

As they entered the house, Andrew's father ran up.

"Are you OK son?"

"I'm fine Dad, really."

"Well I've prepared you a big lunch. You must be hungry."

"I guess I am. Starving in fact."

"Well come and sit, we've all been worried about you."

Andrew was forced to sit down at the dinner table where plates upon plates of food were arranged neatly. Andrew tucked in immediately. Lucy rushed down the stairs.

"Andrew!"

She hugged him until Andrew thought he would burst.

"Lucy, leave him alone, he's hungry."

"Ohh."

She left and plodded back upstairs sadly.

"What did the doctor's say?"

"You mean the Chansey?"

"Chansey?"

"Hospitals use Chansey instead of humans. I mean there are humans about but mostly Chansey and the odd Audino."

"I might go break a leg to see them. But what did the Chansey say?"

"They said that if I ever felt the same way again, I was to go to the nearest medical facility immediately."

"OK, that's fine then."

Andrew scoffed down a mouthful of Grumpig ham and Gogoat cheese.

After the meal, Andrew was still tired, even after his sleep last night. So he went to bed very early so that he was ready for what the next day would bring.

* * *

 **Note - If anybody is wondering why something like this is** **happening** **so early on, it's to set up for something far further on in the fan-fiction. You will find out what soon enough. (If you want to have a think about what might happen later on {it's still not set in stone but I know what will** **probably** **happen} then have a look at the prologue and the chapter called 'The Dream'. See if you can think of any theories and post them in the reviews. (Put #Theory at the start of it). Maybe, just maybe, I'll think about your theory and include it in the fan-fiction. (No, I'm not running out of ideas. I have millions!) :)**


	11. The Tree Fort

Andrew woke up the next morning to find himself in the slightly more familiar environment of his bed, although the smell of fresh paint wasn't so familiar. Andrew then remembered that he was in his new house in Pallet Town. He rubbed his eyes and listened. He could hear the faint sound of the sea. Andrew stood up and opened his curtains. He then went downstairs after getting dressed. Andrew turned on the TV to watch the news but there was nothing of interest to him so he turned it off again. He decided to do his family a favour and make breakfast. It was nealry 10 o'clock so he wondered where they were. He often slept in but they didn't. Maybe they were just exhausted. Andrew wandered into the kitchen. He took out a saucepan and loaded all of the ingredients for porridge into it. He turned on the stove and left it to cook. While it was doing that, Andrew got some bread ready to be toasted.

Twenty minutes later, Andrew's mother came down to cook breakfast. She was greeted by the sight of four steaming bowls of porridge on the table with a holder full of toast. When she went into the kitchen, Andrew was there, not sure what to do next.

"Andrew! Did you really make the breakfast?"

Andrew turned round.

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"No problem Mum, you've done so much recently, it's the least I could do."

Andrew's mother gave him a big hug.

After everyone had eaten their breakfast and they had loaded the dishwasher, Andrew decided to go and do some proper exploring without the interruption of strange creatures. So he put on his shoes and his jacket then went outside. It was a bright, sunny day with a refreshing breeze. Andrew decided to just go down to the beach again, for now. When he go there, Liam was sitting there.

"Hello Liam."

"Hey Andrew. Wait, how do you know my name? I don't recall telling you."

"I overheard it."

"Ah well, we know each other's names now. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, thanks. Do you know what it was yet?"

"Nope, but I still think it was a Jellicent. But you should forget about it. Don't let it worry you."

"If you think so."

"So how are you and your family coping?"

"Great, thanks."

Liam jumped to his feet.

"How about I show you some of the best things around here?"

"Sure, let's go."

Liam led Andrew back into the village.

"So, where should we check out first? I know, the tree house."

"Tree house?"

"Me and another two boys, both of whom have left now, built a tree house in the forest. Well it's more of a tree fort. It takes up three trees with a bridge between each room."

"Cool!"

Liam led Andrew into the forest. They wren't very deep into it when Liam stopped and said,

"Can you spot it?"

Andrew looked around.

"No?"

"Great, the camouflage works!"

"Camouflage?"

"I put up some camouflage so that adults that come venturing into the woods can't see it. Not many do but some of them come in looking for berries."

"So it's like a little place that you can get away from parents."

"Yeah. Sort of."

"So how do we get up there?"

"That's the trick. Do you see a ladder anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Well, we have to let down the ladder. It is a little contraption that I came up with. Look at that tree. It has ivy going up it, doesn't it."

"Yeah, and a Rattata."

"Oh. Shoo!"

The Rattata jumped down form the tree and scampered back into the undergrowth.

"Well anyway, the ivy covers a wire but you can find the wire easily. It runs behind the ivy and then under the leaves."

"So how do you find it?"

"You look at the bottom of the ivy. You can just see a bit of red. That's the wire."

"So if an adult knew about it, how would it be hard to find what it links up to?"

"Because the wire zig zags in all directions. So you follow the wire into the ground then you follow the scratches on the trees. They look like one of those Rattata have made them but really they aren't. You need to know this code. One horizontal line means go right. Two horizontal lines mean go left. One vetical line means go straight on. Two vertical lines means that you've found what you're looking for. So see if you can find the two vertical lines."

Andrew followed the code that Liam had just told him. He went left then straight on then right and straight on. Another straight on then a left. After that left, he saw the two vertical lines.

"Found it."

"Great. Now find the switch."

Andrew looked around the tree with the two vertical lines on it.

"Oh, and be careful to choose the right one."

The tree was covered in ivy again but Andrew could just see behind it. There was a little hole. Inside the hole were two switches. One had the letter 'L' scratched above it and the other had the letter 'S' scratched above it.

"What happens if I press the wrong one?"

"Arceus comes down and uses Judgement on you."

Andrew shuddered.

"Just kidding. Actually it drops a cage on you."

"Where's the cage?"

"That's the whole point."

"Please tell me the right one."

"You must not tell your parents or even your little sister."

"How do you know I have a little sister?"

"I saw her while you were unpacking your car."

"Well I promise not to tell anyone."

"It's 'S'."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"No its not."

Andrew always was one to argue with people. And he was pretty sure that Liam was tricking him.

"Fine then, it's the 'L' switch."

"'L' for Liam, just as I thought."

Andrew flicked the switch. There was a small zap noise.

"Great, you didn't fall for my trick."

"Too bad you didn't trap me, heh?"

"Well follow me, I'll show you what has happened."

Liam guided Andrew back to where they had originaly been. There was now a rope ladder extended from the trees. There was the sound of a motor humming as well.

"So?"

"You've extended the ladder, go on, up you climb."

Andrew jumped onto the first rung. He was afraid of heights so it was quite a challenge. He closed his eyes and breathed in the forest air. He managed to summon to courage to keep going so he took another step. The ladder sayed and he locked himself against it.

"Not scared, are you?"

"Just because you aren't scared of heights doesn't mean that I'm not."

"True. Well, it's fine once you get used to it, and I'm actaully scared of heights too. Just I'm familiar with that ladder."

"OK, I get it."

Andrew took another step up the ladder but ignored the swaying. He took another, and another until finally he was at the top. He jumped up and landed on a rug. Only then did he realise he was actually up there. He looked around. It was wooden but he could see now that there was a camoufalge mesh around it.

"Hey, it's nice up here."

There were some cushions laid against the wall and some across the floor. Andrew assumed that they were meant to be beds as he could now see that there were some blankets laid out. Liam scrambled up the ladder then wandered over to one of the walls where there was another switch that Andrew had just noticed. He flicked it and a winch started to turn and reel in the ladder.

"It means that if anyone comes past, they don't know where the base is and can't get up to it unless they know how to get the laddder down."

"Did you say you made that contraption all by yourself?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well I have to congratulate you. Surely nobody can get up here?"

"Nobody except the guys I built this with and you, now."

"So what do you do up here?"

"Loads of things. We sit and read in the library room, although it isn't really a library. Just a room with a load of makeshift shelves and a few piles of books."

"Shall we check it out?"

"Of course. Follow me, it's across the bridge."

Andrew follwoed Liam across one of the bridges to another room. The bridge was very high up but there were ropes stopping you from falling off so Andrew wasn't scared.

"Andrew, you should ask your parents if you can stay over here?"

"i thought I wasn't allowed to tell them about it."

"You can tell them about the base but you can't tell them where it is in the forest and how to get past the security system."

"OK, sounds great."

"So here's the library, not much, as I say, but useful. Now the last room is the kitchen."

"Could be my favourite."

"It isn't much, just some storage compartments and a little portable fridge."

"How does it get power?"

"The fort has a generator."

"How does it work?"

"It's solar powered."

"Cool, I've actually always wanted to see something using solar power."

"It hasn't got much capacity but it can power some pretty good things. I don't know whether you noticed the little laptop in the other room. We use it to power that as well but not much else. It's another of my inventions. I do love creating things with technology."

Laim led Andrew across another rickety bridge and into the next room. It was a kitchen. Andrew looked in the fridge. There were some items of food in there but not a lot. In the cupboards were some other little bits and pieces.

"We've never really used a lot of that food, although it was put in there only a week ago."

"Doesn't the food go out of date?"

"Rarely. And when it does, I throw it to the Pokemon."

"So nothing is wasted?"

"Nothing is wasted."

"I think I will ask my parents if I can stay over here."

"You know how I said there were only three rooms to the fort?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot the newest one."

"What's in there?"

"It's the living room, or sitting room."

"What does it have in there?"

"Well, it's the best room, really. We, that is me and the other two boys, managed to get some small tables up there. Also, some bean bags as well. To do those, though, I had to modify my ladder contraption a little bit and attach a rope onto it instead."  
"That can't have been too much fun."

"It wasn't, but the result was brilliant. Come through and I'll show you."

Andrew followed Liam across yet another wobbly and terrifyingly high bridge. Even though there was camouflage mesh all around him, he was still scared. But soon he was on the other side. He looked around and saw the things neatly laid out in corners. There were four bean bags, each with a small table next to them. In the corner was a small electric heater. Liam noticed Andrew admiring it.

"When it's on, that thing uses a lot of electricity. In fact, I had to use my inventive skills to find a way to make it use less or to generate more. There're small solar panels on the top of this island."

"Let me guess, you built them?"

"Correct."

"Maybe you could take me on as your apprentice one day."

Liam grinned.

"It would be great but I think I might be too busy. By the way, what do you want to do when you're older?"

"A whole load of things but my main dream is to become the Pokemon World Champion."

"Well maybe I'll bring a robot and battle you some time."

"But I don't have a Pokemon."

"You do know that professor Oak just got a delivery of Pokemon."

"He did?"

"Yeah, and they got the delivery all wrong."

"Why?"

"The order was for the Kanto starters, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. But he was given the Johto starters. Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil."

"That's not good."

"He's thinking of sending them back but I keep telling him that it would be a shame for such rare Pokemon to be sent back to some Day Care somewhere in the world."

"Does he agree?"

Andrew plonked himself down on one of the bean bags and Liam sat down on one opposite.

"He sort of does."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well he thinks it would be quite sad for these Pokemon that have travelled thousands of miles to get here to go thousands of miles back and then more thousands of miles to their next home, possibly to get sent back again but I don't think that would happen."

"Do you think he would give them out?"

"He might, but he might not. He's still making up his mind about whether he'll keep them or not."

"Maybe I should go and see him about getting one."

"You could, or you couldn't."

"Would you back me up if he wanted to know why?"

"I'm usually good at getting my way with him, so I guess I could help you."

"You know what, why don't we just leave him. He might think of it himself."

"OK, so should I ask him if he's going to be giving out Pokemon any time soon?"

"You could but that might just annoy him."

"Well I'll try. Anything to help my new friend to achieve his dreams."

* * *

 **Hey viewers, I just wanted to tell you that chapters will now be coming out far less often. I've had a holiday so have had plenty of time but my weeks are often very busy. So just to let you know that from now on, chapters will only be uploaded when I have them available and when I actually have time to switch on my computer (although actually I'm using a Raspberry Pi), edit and then upload them. I can give a rough estimate that there will be a new chapter every weekend but don't judge if I don't manage that target.  
Thanks, TyphlosionTyper. :)**


	12. The Last Day

Andrew woke up bright and early the next morning, though he could smell breakfast. Andrew put on his day clothes then went downstairs to help. His mother had already finished, though.

"Morning Andrew."

"Hey Mum."

"You weren't quick enough this morning, were you."

"Not quite."

"Well everything is ready so go and wake Lucy up and tell your Dad."

"Yes Mum."

Andrew ran up the stairs again. He entered his parent's room where his Dad was sitting reading a book.

"Hey Dad, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks son."

Andrew then ran into Lucy's room. Lucy was stil fast asleep and snoring, again. Andrew opened the curtains in the room and she groaned, trying to hide from the light.

"Come on Lucy, breakfast is ready."

Lucy groaned again but eventually opened her eyes.

"That's good, I'll be down in a bit."

Andrew returned to the dining table and sat at his seat where there was his usual steaming bowl of porridge.

After breakfast, Andrew wanted to go back to the tree fort but he wasn't allowed. He had gotten his clothes so dirty the day before from running around in the forest that he wasn't allowed to out that day unless told to do so. He sat in his room until he heard the doorbell ring. Andrew liked to know who was ringing the doorbell so peeped down the stairs. His mother went to open the door. When she opened it, a grey haired man was standing at it. He was wearing a white lab jacket. It took Andrew moment to realise it was Professor Oak.

"Hello there, I came to see if Andrew was here." The Professor said.

"Yes he is. Come in Professor. Andrew! Professor Oak is here to see you!"

Andrew ran down the stairs, nearly tripping at the bottom.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello my friend."

The professor took a seat.

"Why are you here Professor?"

Andrew sat down opposite him.

"I'm here to talk to you about your goals in life."

"My goals?"

"Well, what do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to become the Pokemon World Champion, if there is such a thing."

The Professor chuckled.

"You could be the first, but that path will be a long and hard one. I also believe you don't have a Pokemon."

"No I don't."

The Professor thought for a moment.

"Well how about this offer? Liam might have told you already that I received the wrong Pokemon. I've decided to give them away to budding trainers. I have now come to the conclusion that you should get one."

"Really?"  
"If your parents allow it."

Andrew looked at his parents.

"It is your dream, follow it."

"So yes?"

"Yes."

Andrew struggled to restrain himself.

"So Andrew, when would you like to set out on your journey?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well remember that you'll need to buy your eqiupment."

"Equipment?"

"All your clothes, a tent, etc."

"When can we go shopping, Mum?"

"Today, if you like."

"So when can I go on my journey?"

"Tomorrow, if you're good."

"So Professor, tomorrow at what time?"

"About ten o'clock in the morning?"

"Sounds good."

"I must tell you this, I'm giving Liam a Pokemon as well, so you need to be quick to get the first choice."

"So what are the starters again?"

"They are the Johto starters so Chikorita the grass type, Cyndaquil the fire type and Totodile the water type."

"I'll do my choosing then."

"I shall let you get to work then."

"Thanks Professor."

The Professor got up. Andrew's mother showed him to the door.

"Thank you Professor."

The Professor left and returned to his lab.

After lunch, Andrew was eager to go shopping for his equipment. His parents wanted to sit down for a bit but Andrew dragged them out. They drove north to Viridian City and parked outside the Pokemart. When they entered, it was quite quiet.

"Perfect time for shopping." His mother said.

"Where shall we start?" Andrew asked eagerly.

"How about looking for tents?"

"Good idea."

The family went down an aisle filled with outdoor exploration kit. They came to the tents.

"So Andrew, which one do you want?"

Andrew looked at each one in turn, checking the labels for what they had. He soon came to one that caught his eye although it was very expensive.

"I like that one but it's really expensive."

Andrew's mother looked at it.

"Well if you want it, I'll buy it."

"Thanks Mum."

They picked up the tent and put it in the trolley. The reason Andrew liked it was because it was a nice navy blue colour and it had a plug in it to charge things from.

"So what do we need next?"

"I think we should get some clothes."

"Good idea."

Andrew's father and Lucy had gone to look at some random bits and pieces for the house so it was only him and his mother looking for things. Andrew tried on some different clothes and soon found what he needed.

"Next we should look for food."

"Yes."

Andrew followed his mother to the food aisle where there were shelves upon shelves of it.

"Food for Pokemon and food for you would be good."

"So food for Pokemon."

They looked at the Pokemon foods.

"Pokebeans, Poffins or Pokepuffs?"

"I think I'll get the Pokepuffs."

"OK, choose some."

Andrew picked up a box of six. Inside were three different flavours: Strawberry, Plain and Mint.

"These will do."

He placed them in the trolley.

"Now food for you. What would you like?"

"Porridge?"

"Well yes, and maybe you could get berries from bushes or something. Also you'll need something for lunch and dinner along with snacks."

"Remember I'll get money from winning battles soit's not like I'll run out of food."

"I know, but we need things to be fine until you get to here again on your journey."

"I know."

"It takes one hour to go by car at 70mph from Pallet Town to here."

"So if I walk at 3mph a distance of 70 miles, it will take me..."

Andrew did some maths in his head.

"It will take me about twenty three hours. So food to last me a full day of travelling."

"We'll just buy that then. Two or three porridge satchets with something ineteresting for lunch along with some easy to cook dinners."

"For lunch I could always find food from the surrounding countryside."

"That would be and interesting experience."

They picked up all the things that Andrew chose and packed them into the trolley.

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, let's go and pay for all this then."

Lucy and Andrew's father were waiting at the tills.

"Did you get everything you need?"

"Certainly did."

"Good, let's pay and get out of here so we can pack his bag."

When the family arrived home, they took everythign up to Andrew's room.

"You can have my big camping bag and also the little blue camping stove."

"Thanks Dad."

They carefully packed everything into the huge bag and soon everything was ready. By the time they were finished, though, it was dinner time. Andrew helped his mother cook it. They were having Miltank Steak Pie. It was one of Andrew's favourites. As soon as it was ready and everyone was sitting round the table, he tucked in. It was his last dinner with his family for a long time. So he enjoyed it.


	13. An Unexpected Beginning

Andrew woke up very early the next morning, raring to go on his adventure. He looked at the time. It was only half-past six in the morning so he turned over and shut his eyes again. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep. So Andrew decided to have a shower so that he was all fresh. He usually just had a shower in the evenings but that wouldn't be possible today. So he grabbed his things and had a shower. Once he was dressed, it was still quite early, only half-past seven. So Andrew went and turned n his laptop, a Pokebook 3000. It was the newest model. He opened up his document that had all his notes that he had made over the years about how he was going to become the World Champion. He started reading them.

 _Step 1 – Choose the Right Pokemon – If I want to be Champion,I need to have the right Pokemon. Pokemon have stats which have an effect on how strong they are. The best Pokemon are Pokemon that specialise in certain stats. A Pokemon that is a defensive Pokemon should have high Defense and Special Defense stats along with good HP. A Pokemon that is offensive should have high Attack and Special Attack stats. Most people choose an offensive Pokemon as their first._

 _Step 2 – Training – In order to make a Pokemon stronger, trainers will do large numbers of battles in order to develop the stats and strength of their more a trainer trains their Pokemon, the stronger it will become._

 _Step 3 – Bond – Trainers who develop a bond with their Pokemon have higher chances of success. Pokemon will try harder in battle and to gain success when they have a strong bond. They will score critical hits more often and will avoid moves more easily. They will also tough out any damage more easily._

Andrew was about to move onto step 4 when he heard his parents getting up. He turned off the laptop and went downstairs. His father had been quicker than him getting there.

"Good morning my future Pokemon Master."

Andrew laughed.

"That will be years from now, Dad."

"Well you can certainly get stronger."

"I know."

"So do you know where you are headed first?"

"To Viridian City."

"No you aren't."

"?"

"You're going to the Professor's Lab, silly."

"Oh. I thought you meant on my journey."

"It is on your journey."

"I guess."

"Now we're cooking you an extra special treat this morning."

"Extra porridge?"

"Nope, pancakes."

Andrew nearly bounced into space with excitement. He loved pancakes but very rarely got them. This was very special.

Once the pancakes were ready, eveyone tucked in. Andrew had three of them. He covered them in syrup because he loved them that way. He also did have his usual porridge.

At ten minutes to ten, Andrew got his walking boots on. He also brought his bag downstairs. A few more minutes passed then Andrew put on his bag and jacket. His whole family were there to see him off.

"Good luck Andrew, please catch me a cute Pokemon!" Lucy said.

"Good luck my boy. You know what, here's some extra money for your journey."

Andrew's father handed him his wallet. Inside was all of Andrew's money plus some extra that he asumed his father had put in there. He placed it in his bag carefully.

"Thanks Dad."

"Now don't forget your poor old Mum."

"You're not old!"

"How do you know that?"

She kissed him on the fore head.

"Have a great time, now off you go before you're late."

Andrew nodded and walked through the open door. He waved his last goodbye then turned and headed for the Professor's lab.

When Andrew arrived at the lab, the Professor was waiting with Liam.

"Hello Andrew!" Liam said happily.

"Hey Liam, and Professor."

"Well, what a nice day to start your adventure!"

"Andrew, I decided to wait because you've been through so much, the big move, the other thing, you know, the thing I told you to forget."

Andrew nodded and grinned.

"So then, shall we wait for the other boy?"

"Other boy?"

"Yes, there's another boy who's coming. He says he wanted a proper starter and to start a proper journey."

"What was his name?"

"I can't remember exactly. Gladiator? Gladiade? Glaceon? Oh, I know, Gladion."

"Gladion!"

"Do you know him?"

"Of course I do, he was on the same boat as me on the way to Kanto from Alola."

"He said he was someone very important."

"He is. He's the son of the Aether Foundation's president."

"The Aether Foundation?"

The door suddenly opened.

"Yes, the Aether Foundation. An organisation that was designed to apparently work to protect endagered Pokemon. Sadly there was evil at work, deep inside them."

"Hello Gladion."

"Ah, nice to see a familiar face, Andrew."

"Before I give you your Pokemon, what evils were at work?"

"The Aether Foundation was secretly involved in a plot to open the Ultra Wormholes to Ultra Space, allowing Ultra Beasts to pass into our world. Thankfully they were all captured and put into quarantine."

"Ultra Beasts?" Liam questioned him.

"Yes."

Gladion pulled out a small PDA. He typed some words in then turned it round.

"This, is the one that my mother, Lusamine, the president, was obssesed with. Nihilego."

Andrew looked at it. Suddenly, something hit him.

"It...can't...be..."

"Can't be what?" Asked the Professor.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"The Pokemon that attacked me was no Pokemon!"

"Huh?"

"It was that thing."

Andrew grabbed the PDA from Gladion's hands.

"You see that? That thing, Nihilego. It attacked me!"

Everyone, including the lab asistants stared at him. Andrew returned the PDA to Gladion.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gladion asked.

"I am."

"Then the Ultra Beasts still roam this world. We must all make haste. These times have become far more dangerous than I thought."

"The attack on Hau'oli City! It was an Ultra Beast!"

"How do you know?"

"It was a dream I had. The night before the attack, I had a dream. It was this strange man that I didn't see, just a voice. We were at some altar. He told me about the wormholes, the beasts, everything, but I didn't believe him."

"Anything else you have to tell us?"

"I saw something, while I was on the boat here. I told nobody. It was a wormhole."

"if what you say is true, we have to get the world on high alert for a possible mega disaster, a war, if you like."

"A war, as bad as that?"

"The Ultra Beasts possess so much power that they are believed to have defeated the Alolan island's guardians. If they are let lose in this world then we will be surrounded by the spirit of death."

"Professor, we have to warn them."

"We do, I understand what you are saying now. And if it really is true, then our lives are in grave danger."

"We should send an emergency broadcast."

"I believe we can but that requires access codes that I do not have."

"You have to get them Professor."

"I will try."

"And in the meantime, we can prepare by getting our Pokemon. You pick first Andrew, because you're a Faller."

"A Faller?"

"When you come near to an Ultra Beast, you are bombarded with a type of energy produced by the Ultra Wormholes. The Ultra Beasts are attracted tot hat energy and will kill for it. You have to protect yourself so choose wisely."

Andrew nodded and turned to where three Pokeballs were placed on the table. Andrew looked at the card placed in front of each.

"I think I have made up my mind."

"What Pokemon do you choose?"

"I choose..." (Cliffhangar)

* * *

 **I appear to have underestimated my abilities although it has been quite a quiet week so far. So be prepared for there not to be another chapter out some days.**


	14. A Brief Return

"I choose Cyndaquil!"

"Then Cyndaquil it is."

Professor Oak handed Andrew a Pokeball. He immediately threw it into the air.

"Cyndaquil, come out!"

The Pokeball burst open and out of it came a ray of red light. From the ray of red formed a Cyndaquil.

"Quil?"

It looked around at Andrew, Liam, the Professor and all of the lab assistants.

"Quil?"

Andrew stepped forwards.

"Hey Cyndaquil."

"Quil quil?"

He slowly placed a reassuring hand on its forehead and stroked it.

"Quil?"

It nuzzled him gently then let out a happy:

"Cynadquil!"

It jumped into his arms and started playing with his ears.

"Hey Cyndaquil, stop it."

Andrew laughed and Cynadaquil gave what sounded like a Cyndaquil laugh.  
"Well I guess its my turn." Liam said.

"I choose you, Chikorita!"

He picked up the Pokeball containing Chikorita and flung it into the air. Chikorita appeared from it.

"Hey Chikorita."

Chikorita took a look at him then gave what looked like a grin. It then jumped up and down and ran round and round in circles aroun Liam.

"Hey Chikorita, stop it!"

Chikorita didn't. It kept running then launched itself up onto Liam's shoulder.

"Ouch!"

It laughed happily and Liam joined in.

"So that leaves me with Totodile."

"Yes it does, here you go Gladion."

Gladion took the Pokeball and called his Totodile from it. It burst from it and looked at him then immediately launched a Water Gun at him.

"Hey!"

Gladion shook himself and scowled at it.

"Toto!"

It started to climb up Gladion then gave a laugh. Gladion didn't join in. Instead he continued to attempt to dry himself.

"Please don't do that again."

Totodile made no reaction. It sat on his shoulder as if nothing happened.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Totodile looked at him and nodded sadly.

"Thank you."

"Well you all have your Pokemon, now how about we all get ready for this forseen Pokemon War?"

"Yes, we should. Professor, you get those access codes while us three all get trained up."

"Quil?"

"Yes, Cyndaquil, there's going to be a war. We need to get ready."

"Quil!"

It nodded its head.

"I would advise catching as many Pokemon as possible. On which note, I should give you your Pokedexes, which are special Pokedexes that got delivered from Professor Kukui of the Alola region. They are called Rotom Dexes."

The Professor produced a box of Pokedexes that vaguely looked like a Rotom. He handed one to each of the trio. Andrew immediately pressed the power button. The screen turned on displaying a map of the region. It then began to speak which gave Andrew a huge fright.

"Hello friend, who are you?"

"I'm Andrew."

"Cyndaquil?"

"I haven't abandoned you Cyndaquil."

"Quil!"

"You're way to cute."

"And what about me?"

"You're a machine, you can't exactly be cute."

"Offense taken."

"Hey, sorry, but Cyndaquil is adorable. You're more cool looking than cute."

"Apology accepted."

"Well anyway, thank you Professor, I guess we should be taking off now."

"If you say so."

Andrew turned to leave.

"Hey Rotom, find a home in my bag."

"Yes my young friend."

Rotom flew into Andrew's bag and nestled down on the top.

"Hey Cyndaquil, do you want to go back in your Pokeball?"

"Quil."

It shook its head.

"I'll take that as a no then. Let's go!"

Andrew ran out into the open. He turned right and looked onwards to Route 1. As he did so, Liam emerged from the lab.

"Hey Andrew, how about a battle before we go?"

"Sounds great!"

"Let's go Chikorita!"

"Cyndaquil, you're up."

The two Pokemon stood before each other, ready for battle.

"Let the battle begin!" Yelled Gladion as he also appeared.

"OK Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

"Chikorita, use Tackle!"

Cyndaquil's flames flared from its back and it launched a small ball of flames at Chikorita which was now rushing towards it. It hit it hard and knocked it backwards onto the floor.

"Chiko!"

Chikorita leaped back onto its feet and started to charge towards Cyndaquil again.

"Cyndaquil, dodge it and use Ember again!"

Cyndaquil lunged into the airand Chikorita overshot. It skidded to a halt. Cyndaquil sent another small ball of flames at Chikorita and knocked it out.

"Chikorita is unable to battle. Andrew is the winner."

"Nice battle, Andrew. Here's your prize money, as per Pokemon battle tradition."

Liam handed over eighty pokedollars.

"Well I guess I had better get the Professor to heal Chikorita then we're going training on Route..."

Suddenly, there was a sort of whistling, alien sound.

"It's back!" Andrew yelled.

"What?"

"Nihilego, everyone run!"

Liam, Andrew and Gladion ran for Route 1. They could hear the Ultra Beast drawing nearer.

"I think I have to do this with Null. Let's go Null!"

Gladion flung Type:Null's Pokeball into the air. It burst from it and landed on the ground with a strong thump, just as Nihilego appeared from the surrounding forest.

"RKS System go!"

Null transformed into a water type and immediately charged up a Hydro Cannon attack. The attack tore towards Nihilego and smashed into it, driving it backwards across Pallet Town and all the way onto the beach. It let out a single cry then flickered away. The Professor burst out from his lab.

"What happened?"

"Nihilego returned, but Null kindly destroyed it for us."

"Null?"

"My original Pokemon but I want to start fresh, so I didn't want to use it but this was an excuse."

"I understand. I will make sure that I get those codes and do everythign I can to help you three."

"Thank you Professor."


	15. Route 1 - First Capture

Andrew split up from the other two and turned to go onto Route 1 at last. He started walking knowing there was a big journey ahead of him. He soon was on it. Rotom jumped out of its nest.

"Andrew, you've finally made it onto Route 1."

"We've only been here for ten minutes, and I had a battle, met an Ultra Beast, etc."

"An Ultra Beast? I'll have to check what they are."

It flew back into his bag.

"Hey Cyndaquil, shall we start training?"

"Quil!"

"OK then, let's find some wild Pokemon."

Andrew ran into some tall grass and started looking. Suddenly, he heard a rustling and looked round.

"A Pidgey!"

"Quil!"

Cyndaquil lunched itself onto the ground.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Pidgey?"

Pidgey suddenly launched itself into the air.

"Quick Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

Cyndaquil launched flames at Pidgey and hit it. Pidgey started flying round in circles then dived for a Tackle.

"Use Ember and dodge it!"

Cyndaquil launched flames at Pidgey which knocked it out in mid-air. The Pokemon crashed to the ground.

"Nice work Cyndaquil!"

"Quil!"

"Let's keep going and see what else we can find."

"Cyndaquil!"

They continued to walk until they found another Pidgey.

"Let's get it in one hit, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil completed the same process and defeated the Pidgey with ease.

"How many pidgey are there here?"

Andrew asked Cyndaquil as they battled more and more of them with ease.

"Maybe there's a whole flock!"

Andrew and Cyndaquil wandered onwards until they finally found a different Pokemon. It was a Sentret.

"OK Cyndaquil, let's take it out like the rest of them."

"Quil!"

Cyndaquil launched the normal flames but they missed. Sentret charged at it and smashed into it with a Tackle attack.

"QUIL!"

Cyndaquil skidded backwards with the force.

"This is far more powerful. Try Ember again!"

Cyndaquil managed to score a hit but Sentret continued to charge again. Again it made contact with Cyndaquil, this time with far more force. Cyndaquil was sent flying through the air to land hard at Andrew's feet. It gave a squeak then leaped back into action, launching two Embers almost simultaneously. Both struck their mark.

"Sen!"

It collapsed in a cloud of dust. Andrew coughed and Cyndaquil jumped back onto his shoulder, a few scratches and bumps where it had taken damage. Andrew stroked it.

"Thanks Cyndaquil, you're the best. And note to self, watch out for Sentret."

"Yes, do."

Came a voice from behind him. It was Liam.

"Me and Chikorita hate them already."

"As you also hate my Cyndaquil, I guess."

"Well yes. But I thouht you might want to learn about how to catch Pokemon, the Professor taught me."

Liam rushed towards a Pidgey and flung Chikorita's Pokeball.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip!"

Chikorita appeared and launched vines at the Pidgey.

"OK, now go Pokeball!"

Liam hurled the Pokeball into the air and it landed near Pidgey, opening at the same time. Pidgey was sucked into it and the ball flopped to the ground like a stone. It shook once...twice...three times and then there was a click. Liam picked it up.

"And now it's caught and all yours to battle with and do whatever you want with."

"Awesome, but I don't have any Pokeballs."  
"Oh, that reminds me, the Professor asked me to give you these."

Liam handed Andrew five Pokeballs.

"Use them wisely and remember that Pokemon will sometimes break free. Well then, au revoir!"

Liam sprinted ahead, Chikoria dashing along behind him.

"Well that was a brief visit."

Cyndaquil nodded in agreement.

"Well let's go and catch some Pokemon!"

Andrew walked onwards, Cyndaquil wandering along behind him now. They wandered into another Sentret.

"Do you want to fight it?"

The Sentret looked at him and charged.

"No choice!"

Cyndaquil launched an Ember as soon as it could and slowed the Sentret down. The Sentret shook its head and raced towards Cyndaquil who launched another Ember. The Sentret growled angrily and bounced backwards.

"Go Pokeball!"

Andrew launched a Pokeball at Sentret which swallowed it. The Sentret stayed in for three shakes then Andrew heard the click. He approached the Pokeball cautiously. Nothing happened so he picked it up.

"We caught our first Pokemon! A Sentret!"

Cyndaquil leaped upwards, trying to give Andrew a high five. Andrew bent down and offred his hand. Cyndaquil gave it a tap.

"Quil quil!"

* * *

 **By the way, I'm playing Pokemon Soul Silver to randomly choose which Pokemon he runs into, just so you know. Though I might have trouble with Hoenn and Unova because I have no games with either of them in so I may need a little help. But I'll let everyone know. :)**

 **Feedback is also still welcome!**


	16. Route 1 - The First Night

Andrew spent the rest of the day catching Pokemon and training up his new team. He then noticed the time. It was starting to get dark.

"Hey Cyndaquil, shall we settle down for the night?"

"Quil."

Andrew nodded. He looked around for a flat spot. There was a nice one but there was one problem. There was already a tent there. Andrew walked up to it.

"Hullo?"

A face popped out which he immediately recognised. It was Liam.

"Hey Andrew, 'sup?"

"Hello Liam, I was just wondering whether I could be your neighbour for tonight?"

"No problem. You know, I think it would be great if we travelled together."

"Do you?"

Andrew started unpacking his tent.

"Why?"  
"Well, we could just get things done so quickly, and you know, it would just be far more fun."  
"You could say that."

Andrew got the things out for his tent and started building it. Liam got out of his tent to give him a hand, even though it wasn't difficult.

"Nice tent."

"Thanks, it cost quite a lot."

"I see it had electricity, somehow."

"I don't know how it charges it but yeah."

"I guess so you can charge your stuff up."

"No, it's for electrocuting yourself."

"Just kidding."

"So then, what are you having for dinner tonight?"

"I'm having loads of berries, or I would if I could see."

"Hey, Cyndaquil can help you with that. Cyndaquil, why don't we go berry hunting?"

"Cynda!"

"I think he agrees."

"Let's go then. I've got a little basket to put them in."

Liam grabbed a small, wooden, woven basket from his tent. The pair walked into the woods, Cyndaquil lighting the way with its flames erupting from its back.

"I wonder what sort of spooky Pokemon live in these woods?"

"I bet there are Ghastly and Hoothoot and Rattata, etc."

"Sounds creepy, I'd like to catch them. I've only got a Pidgey, a Sentret and Cyndaquil."

"Sounds good, I haven't caught anything except that Pidgey from earlier."

"Maybe you should catch more, you'd feel a lot safer."

"Probably."

"Especially with those Ultra Beasts roaming around."

"Let's forget about them and treat this adventure as if it is just a normal trainer's adventure."

"Good idea, then there aren't evil things looming over us."

"Hey look, there's some Pecha berries."

"Let's get some of those."

The pair started picking with the help of Liam's Chikorita hich used its vines to grab them from higher places. As it reached to grab a Chilan berry, there was a noise. It dropped its vines instantly as it spotted two red eyes poking out from behind the leaves.

"Chiko!"

Liam looked and saw them.

"Andrew, up there."

Andrew looked and saw them.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"

Cyndaquil leaped towards the eyes and smashed into them. There was a hoot then a Hoothoot fell from the tree. It was still healthy.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip!"

"Cyndaquil, Ember!"

The two Pokemon lashed out at the Hoothoot with their moves and sent it flying. It fainted.

"Nice work you two, now let's get back to berry picking."

They continued to pick berries until even Cyndaquil couldn't keep it bright enough to see the berries, so they headed back. Andrew removed the stems from the berries while Liam started a small campfire.

"How do you want them prepared?"

"Remove the stems from some of them then mash them into a pulp. The ones you don't take the stems out of will be boiled once their stems are removed as well. We can then chop them up and put them into the stew as well."

"Sounds good."

Andrew sorted all of the berries then gave them to Liam who put them into a pot. He placed the pot on top of the a little wooden tripod that he had created. The pulp of berries started to cook away.

"How long will it take? I'm starving."

"Well we need to get the meat going."

Andrew nodded as Liam got out some Miltank steak. He placed it on a little rod and let it cook along with the berry pulp.

Adfter ten minutes or so, Liam took the steak off of the rod and chopped it into little bits. He put each peace in with the berry pulp.

"Now we just chuck in the other berries."

Andrew put in the other berries that had boiled and been cut up. It smelt delicious. When it was ready, Liam dished out an equal serving to each of them. Andrew took the spork from his bag and took a sniff. It smelt amazing. He put a mouthful into his mouth. His face lit up.

"It must be terrible, eh?" Liam said sarcasticly.

"Ha ha, very funny." Andrew replied with his mouth filled with food. He gobbled it down happily. When he finished, he said,

"Is there any more?"

"A little,do you want it?"

"Yes please!"

Liam filled up his plate again.


	17. Route 1 - Another Quick Battle

Andrew woke up the next morning, awoken by Cyndaquil wriggling around beside him. Cyndaquil was awake and was stretching itself out.

"Hello Cyndaquil."

"Quil quil."

Andrew stroked it happily then crawled out of his tent's inbuilt sleeping bag. He put on his clothes.

"Hey Cyndaquil, you comign to cook breakfast? You must be cold."

"Cynda!"

Cyndaquil scampered out of the tent and up to the little fire that they had used the night before. Andrew collected sticks and bits of wood then emptied the ash out of it. He put the new stuff in and Cyndaquil ignited it with Ember. Liam came out and saw that Andrew was already cooking breakfast.

"Hello Andrew, porridge this morning?"

"Well we could have some more berry stew if you wanted but I have this so I might as well use it."

"Good idea."

Andrew continued to cook it while Liam started takign down the tents and packing things up.

"Breakfast is ready Liam!"

Andrew said when he had successfully cooked it.

"Just coming."

Liam sat down next to Andrew and Andrew dished out a bowl of porridge to him. They both started to devour it.

"Why not try putting some of the berry paste into it? It gives it a lot more flavour."

Andrew nodded and put some of the berry paste, that was left over from the night before, into his porridge. He mixed it in then took a mouthful.

"Why do these things always taste so good when you put berries into them?"

"It's good, isn't it. But we should eat up. We need to try and get to Viridian City today."

"I know. I wonder what Gladion is up to."

"Why?"

"Well for all we know he could be getting eaten alive by a hoard of Hoothoot."

"I doubt it very much."

Once the pair were packed up and ready to leave, they started walking onwards.

"So how many Pokemon did you say you had caught, not including Cyndaquil."

"Two, a Pidgey and a Sentret."

"Cool. I only caught that Pidgey from yesterday."

"So you say."

"Today I aim to catch a Sentret, then train it up. I'll beat you any time."

"We'll see about that."

"Hey look at that Rattata, it isn't normal for them to be out in the open during the day."

"Let's catch it. Do you want it?"

"I guess I could use it."

Liam sent out his Chikorita who immediately attacked with Vine Whip.

"That was a good guess Chikorita! Now Pokeball, go!"

The Rattata was caught in the Pokeball and Liam picked it up eagerly.

"Hooray, I caught something you don't have."

"I'll find another one, and a Hoothoot."

"If you say so."

Andrew and Liam walked on, trainign their Pokemon. They were about half way through the day when Liam said,

"How about a battle then we stop for lunch?"

"OK, though you do need to remember that your Pokemon have a sincere disadvantage to mine."

"OK."

Liam took up position on one side of the route and Andrew on the other.

"Let's start this off with Sentret!"

Sentret had learnt a new move since Andrew had caught it: Quick Attack. Sentret leapt from its Pokeball and stood before Liam.

"Go! Pidgey!"

Pidgey appeared and looked at its opponent.

"Use Wing Attack!"

Pidgey flapped its wings and dived towards Sentret.

"Sentret, use Quick Attack!"

Sentre launched itself at Pidgey. The two Pokemon collided. Smoke exploded in all directions. When it cleared, both Pokemon were lieing on the ground, fainted.

"I choose you! Rattata!"

"Go Pidgey!"

Andrew flung his Pidgey into the battle to fight against Liam's Rattata.

"Use Wing Attack!"

"Use Tackle!"

The two Pokemon charged at eahc other but pidgey swooped up at the last moment sending Rattata skidding across the ground. It then dived and smashed it into the ground with a Wing Attack. Rattata was fainted.

"Fine then, let's settle the scores. Chikorita, I choose you!"

Chikorita burst into the battle field from its Pokeball.

"Pidgey, start with Wing Attack!"

"Grab it with your vines!"

Pidgey swooped towards Chikorita which knew that if the move landed, it would be fainted. It flugn vines out and grabbed Pidgey, holding it in place.

"Pidgey!"

"Pidg pidg!"

"Now slam it into the ground!"

Chikorita used its vines and slammed Pidgey against the ground, knocking it out instantly. Andrew returned it to its Pokeball.

"Go Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil leaped from his shoulder into battle.

"Quil."

"Let's get this party started. Use Ember!"

"Counter it with Vine Whip then grab Cyndaquil!"

Chikorita made a shield with its vines which took the Ember head on. I then directed them towards Cyndaquil.

"Dodge the attack and use Ember!"

Cyndaquil lunged into the air, narrowly avoiding them. It launched an Ember which was quickly dodged by Chikorita.

"Use Tackle!"

"Use Ember!"

The two Pokemon launched their moves, Chikorita charging and Cyndaquil charging its ball of flames. It launched them at Chikorita who dodged it. Cyndaquil shot up a tree to where Chikorita couldn't get. It launched another Ember at it which caught its vines which it was using as a shield again.

"Cyndaquil, get behind it!"

Cyndaquil nodded and lunged from tree to tree, launching an Ember when it landed then jumping again. Chikorita gave in with its vines and lunged into the air.

"Use Growl!"

"Cyndaquil, Smoke Screen!"

Cyndaquil launched smoke into the air to obscure what it was doing. It then jumped beihnd Chikorita without it knowing then it launched an Ember.

"Look out Chikorita!"

Chikrita turned and saw the attack comin way too late. It smashed it in the face, scorching it and sending it skidding across the ground. It stayed on its feet but was constantly in pain from its burn.

"Use Ember again!"

"Chikorita, catch the Ember with vines and make them catch fire!"

Chikorita launched vines at the Ember which ignited them.

"Watch out Cyndaquil! Use Smoke Screen!"

More smoke exploded from Cyndaquil's body, destroying all chances of seeing it.

"Try and catch it with the fiery vines!"

"Let them hit you!"

Cyndaquil emerged form the smoke and braced for the impact. When it came, fire licked across its body. No damage was done.

"Huh?"

"Cyndaquil's ability is Flash Fire which means that fire type moves and falmes don't harm it. Instead, they make it stronger."

"Uh oh, watch out Chikorita."

Chikorita had doused its vines with the water in a small pond nearby but Cyndaqul was ready. Without instructions, it launched an Ember at Chikorita, knocking it into the water and fainting it. Liam returned it to its Pokeball.

"Thanks Chikorita. Hey Andrew, vthat was some battle."

"It was."

"And I learnt about Cyndaquil which gives me and idea which I'll work on."

"Good luck with that, then."


	18. Route 1 - Viridian City

The pair continued down Route 1 towards Viridian City. Liam and his now revived Chikorita were training hard, battling everythign they could see. Meanwhile, Andrew and Cyndaquil were just followign them, watching as they battled.

"Hey Liam, we'll never get to Viridian City at this rate."

"I know, sorry. I'll stop."

The pair walked on happily.

"So what do you plan to do in Viridian City?"

"Stock up on supplies, go to the Pokemon Gym, you know, all that stuff."

"Cool."

Liam took out his Pokegear. He looked at Viridian City.

"Sorry to make you feel bad but it says here that the Pokemon Gym isn't open to everyone. In order to face it, you have to have gained the other seven gym badges in Kanto."

"Why's that?"

"It says that the Gym Leader, Blue, is way too strong for most trainers except those who have shown themselves worthy in battle."

"OK, so what do I do?"  
"it's obvious, get your supplies and head North again until you reach Pewter City where the first Gym Leader, Brock, lives."

"What type of gym is that?"

"Rock by the looks of it."

"That's bad. I don't have anything that can beat that thing then. Sentret is weak because of its Normal type, Pidgey is weak because of Flying and Normal and Cyndaquil is weak because of Fire."

"You'll need to catch some more Pokemon then."

"I will, won't I."

"Me and Chikorita will have no trouble."

"Well beware that Rock types often have the ability Sturdy."

"What does that do?"

"It means that you can't take the thing out in one hit."

"Which means that it has a change to send your Pokemon reeling."

"Ouch!"

"Yes."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"  
"I learnt about it in school, back in Alola."

"I wish I could go to Trainer School."

"It was fun."

The pair coninued down the road until Liam spotted something.

"Hey, are those buildings?"

"Could be."

"Let's run!"

The pair started to run towards them when they heard a sound.

"Why won't it leave us alone?"

"It isn't Nihilego, is it?"  
"It is, get under the trees."

The pair flung themselves under the trees.

"Why won't it go?" Liam repeated his past question.

"There's something it wants. But whatever it is, I won't let it have it."

Andrew looked at Cyndaquil who was sitting on his shoulder. It was shaking in terror.

"Don't worry, it will leave us alone."

At that moment, Nihilego let out a cry and stopped. Andrew could just see it from behind the shrubs they were hiding behind.

"What's it doing?" Liam whispered.  
"I don't know."

They watched as Nihilego seemed to sniff the air. Suddenly, it turned towards them. Liam just stopped himself from screaming. Nihilego approached the shrubs. Cyndaquil jumped forwards in case it needed protect Andrew and Liam.

Nihilego drew ever closer. Suddenly, there was a shout.

"Hey you, Nihilego, eat Beast Balls!"

A strange pokeball flew out of nowhere and encapsulated Nihilego. The ball shook violently but then clicked. Gladion raced towards it.

"Hey guys, come on out of there."

Cyndaquil jumped back onto Andrew's shoulder as he and Liam emerged from the shrubs.

"Gladion! Have you been following us?"

"Sort of, more looking for Nihilego. I received a call from Ms Wicke, one of the leading scientists in the Aether Foundation. She said to try and capture Nihilego if possible with Beast Balls."

"Beast Balls?"

"A special type of pokeball designed to capture Ultra Beasts."

"So we're safe then?"

"For now, yes, but be wary. Ultra Beasts could be around every corner. Anyway, let's get to Viridian City."

The trio continued onwards towards Viridian City.

"So have you two caught any good Pokemon?"

"Quite a few."

"Good, keep working on your teams."

"OK."

"Every Pokemon you can get is going to be worth it."

"Yeah."

The trio reached Viridian City at sunset. Gladion went to get them a room in the local hotel while Andrew and Liam went shopping. They stocked their bags to the top so that they could get as far as possible. They also healed their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. Once everythign was finished, they had an early night and all went to sleep.


	19. Viridian City - Ready for Route 2

Andrew was the first up of the three but he could smell bacon and eggs cooking in the hotel's kitchen. So he went downstairs and found a table. He had a look down the menu and found something that sounded good. Bacon, scrambled eggs and baked beans with Kalos toast. (You may get that this is just French Toast. Kalos is based off of France so I just though, 'why not?') Andrew gave his order to a waitress who came over.

"Hello young sir. What can I get for you today?"

"I'd love the bacon, scrambled eggs and Kalos toast please."

"Anything for your Pokemon there?"

Andrew had nearly forgotten that Cyndaquil was sitting on his shoulder.

"Could I get my three bowls of Pokemon food?"

"Yes, of course."

Andrew let his other two Pokmon out of their Pokeballs.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice, maybe?"

"Of course, your meal should be ready shortly."

"Thank you."

Andrew gave Pidgey and Sentret a stroke and then tickled Cyndaquil under then chin. He had learnt that it loved that.

Within ten minutes or so, Andrew was presented with a steaming plate of food. The aromas that drifted up from it were delicious. His three Pokemon were also presented with a bowl of Pokemon food each. They started munching away. The waitress returned with the orange juice.

"Thank you very much."

"Any time young sir."

Andrew tucked in and began to eat. It took him merely fifteen minutes to finish the meal. He usually took ages when it came to meals of this size but he was very hungry and he also had a long journey ahead of him. Route 2 would take him North, through a long stretch of open space then through Viridian Forest, past Diglett's Cave and into Pewter City. According to his calculations, it would take around four days to reach Pewter City, the site of his first Gym battle. But it would be difficult unless he could catch something inside of Viridian Forest. Once Andrew was finished, he took out his Pokegear to double check his route. There was a memo on top of Viridian Forest. Andrew tapped it and read what it said.

" _Anyone passing through this forest should be careful. Its winding paths are easy to get lost in. It was also a a hideout for gangs at one point although Police have moved them on. But all should proceed with caution."_

Andrew knew that at one point an evil gang called Team Rocket had once spent a long time stealing Pokemon in the forest. But he knew they had been disbanded many years ago so they were no longer a threat. Even if they were still around, Andrew had his trusty Pokemon ready for action at all times.

The waitress returned a few moments later.

"Is that all for you, today?"  
"Yes, thank you."

"Would you like to pay the bill now or wait a bit?"

"I'll just pay now."

"OK, that will be twenty pokedollars."

Andrew handed over the money then got up. He returned Sentret and Pidgey to their Pokeballs because they had finished their food. The waitress began to clear the dishes while Andrew returned to his room. He passed Gladion and Liam on their way down for breakfast. When Andrew got up to his dormitory, he brushed his teeth and started to put on his warmer clothes. There was then the issue of packing. There wasn't much but he did have a lot more food than before. Andrew carefully folded his pyjamas and placed them in. He then put the food into his bag and attempted zipped it shut. He checked under the bed and in the bathroom just to double check. Finally he was ready. The other two were also ready soon so the trio checked out and went to the Pokemon Centre. They healed their Pokemon then headed for the entrance to Route 2. It was the next stage of Andrew's adventure and he was raring to go.


	20. Route 2 - Stampede

Andrew and Liam set off up Route 2. Route 2 was going to be a challenge for them and their Pokemon.

"So Liam, are you going to catch a whole lot more Pokemon?"

"I'll catch more than you, and then I'll beat you in a battle. By the way, how many battles have we had?"

"A few, but not tons. But please no more right now. Theirs a long route ahead of us and I don't fancy having to turn back about fifty metres down the path."

"Shame, I'd love to make you have to do that by thrashing Cyndaquil."

"Don't forget the rest of my team."

At that moment, they heard a Police siren behind them. They turned round to see a Police bike racing up behind them.

"Be careful boys, there have been stampedes in the area!" The officer yelled as she shot past. The pair stood where they were.

"That was unexpected."

"Well I don't fancy being ran over by a hoard of Rattata right now so let's go by her advice."

The pair continued on. Eventually the trees began to thicken around them, and the path became slightly darker as more and more tree branches appeared to create a roof over them.

"It reminds me of the tree house."

"I do miss the tree house, and actually, I hope I remembered to put the ladder up."

"I know you did when we left it after you showed it to me."

"Yes but I went up again int he morning, just to get some bits and pieces."

"Ah well, don't let it bother you."

"Nah, I'll check on it at some point. It wouldn't be too bad if an adult got up there, but it would be quite annoying."

"I'd be more worried about Pokemon than people."

"Pokemon can get up there even without the ladder being down. It doesn't matter about them. They don't touch anything."

At that moment, Cyndaquil let out a little cry.

"Quil?"

"What is it Cyndaquil?"

"Please don't let it be a stampede."

"Same here."

Cyndaquil sniffed at the air then pointed into the darkness of the woods.

"What is it? A Pokemon?"

Cyndaquil nodded but then jumped on the ground. It ran around frantically.

"A crazy Pokemon?"

"Whoa, hey Andrew, the ground is shaking."

"I think we know what that means."

"It's my worst nightmare, a stampede!"

At that moment, a huge hoard of Pokemon raced out of the forest. Pidgey, Rattata, Sentret, Weedle, Caterpie and even a Beedrill all poured out of the forest at a ridiculous speed. Cyndaquil jumped onto Andrew's shoulder just as the stampede hit.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

Cyndaquil launched flames into the huge race, hitting a Caterpie.

"Go! Chikorita! Use Vine Whip!"

Vines slashed at some of the Pokemon. The two Pokemon launched attack after attack, trying to stop their trainers from being injured. Finally the stampede ended. Fainted Pokemon lay on the ground.

"I think we should move Liam, because the cause won't be far behind!"

The two turned and raced North, following the route. Liam suddenly tripped and landed awkwardly on his ankle.

"Ouch!"

Andrew helped him to his feet. Liam winced and grabbed onto Andrew as his foot almost exploded in agony.

"Are you OK?"

"I think I've sprained my ankle."

"That's not good. Here, sit down on that rock by that little stream."

Liam nodded and lowered himself onto the rock. Andrew took his bag off and sat next to him.

"I remember I was really young and I broke my ankle. I was on crutches for what seemed like eternity but it was only a few weeks."

"I guess it wasn't a really bad break, then."

"Not really. Though I still had bandages and things on it for quite a while afterwards. Which reminds me, we should probably put a bandage on it."

Andrew rummaged through his bag and found his medical kit. He took out one of the bandages and carefully applied it to his friends ankle.

"We'll camp here then, for the night."

"But it's only not even lunch time."

"But you probably shouldn't walk on it."

"OK."


End file.
